A Lost Love
by icrsportyx25
Summary: It starts off with Miley,Oliver,Jake&Lilly playing Truth Or Dare but then it ends in a fight. Miley likes Jake, so does Lilly, Jake likes Miley, Nick likes Hannah and Joe likes Lilly. Once HM and Nick become a 'decoy' couple HannahMiley fullsuminside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back! I'll have my other stories updated soon! Heres a new one me and my bff thought of while we were hangin out so i hope you like it. If you'd like us to continue PLEASE REVIEW!! Btw, this is just a intro of the relationships and etc... so here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Summary Continued: starts to fall for Nick when Her and Jake are going out.. Lilly is out left in the dust because Jake wants Miley and Miley and Lilly aren't talking due to oliver's little stunt he pulled during truth or dare.**

**Miley's POV**

_Miley's house- Truth or Dare._

"Lilly, you're up." Oliver replied

"Okay!" She responded.

"Truth or Dare?" Oliver asked, already with a dare in mind…

"Uhmmm Dare." She said hesitantly.

"I dare you to kiss our little jakey boy over there, on the lips, in the closet." Oliver smirked

_I sat there in complete awe, I couldn't believe Oliver just did that. He knew I liked Jake._

Oliver glanced in my direction; I just turned away in disgust.

I could tell from Lilly's expression, she was ecstatic.

"I don't know…" Lilly said with her face turning bright red.

"Where's my thunder mint?" He said with a naughty grin on his face.

_Hey! That was only between me and Jake. I thought._

Jake extended his hand out to Lilly and gladly accepted the dare.

_As I watched them both walk into the closet, many different emotions ran through my head._

"Hey Miles! I've gotta go out for a bit, have you seen my leather jacket?" Robbie Ray questioned.

_I thought for a second, and daddy's jacket was in the closet that Lilly and Jake were in._

"Oh, its in the hallway closet." I replied suddenly with a grin on my face.

Oliver looked at me. He knew what I was doing. By the time Oliver had the chance to stop Daddy he already reached the closet and opened the door to find Jakes tongue halfway down Lilly's throat.

"Sweet Niblits!" Robbie yelled.

Lilly and Jake are still passionately kissing with Robbie staring at them, furiously.

I ran towards Lilly and Oliver follows suit and grabs Jake, and we both pull them apart.

"What is this!? This ain't no makeout party!" Robbie yelled.

Lilly's face turned bright red.

'uh-huh so—r m-mm-r" I nudged Lilly.

"Sorry Dad.." I said quietly.

"Mr. Stewart, this isn't Miley's fault. It's all mine I'm sorry." Jake said.

"Get Out! The both of you!" Robbie yelled

By now Lilly was hysterically crying and half way out the door.

"Miley what was all this?" He asked.

"Sorry Daddy." I ran upstairs and slammed the door behind me.

I rua to my bed and went to pick up the phone to call Lilly. But suddenly I realized she was the one I was actually mad at. It really wasn't anger it was more jealousy that her MY BEST FRIEND couldn't realized I like Jake. I threw my phone at the door just as Jackson walked in.

"Wow Miles maybe you should give up singing and try out for the softball team." Jackson said sarcastically

"Whatever Jackson!" Miley whispered

"Chill Miles you have a Hannah thing in two hours so you should get ready." As Jackson walked out of the room.

Miley got off the bed and strolled into the Hannah's closet.

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe Miley's Dad found Jake and I in the closet playing tonsil tag. My phone rang I looked at the caller id it was Jake. I picked up the phone to hear Jake's voice.

"Lilly?!" Jake said

_what should I do answer him or not...what a DILEMA! I thought_

"Yeah it's me." I replied quietly

"Are you okay?" Jake asked

"What do you think?!" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Whoa calm down killer, I was just asking." Jake replied scared.

"What do you want Jake, I'm not in the mood." I replied in a frustrated tone

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that kiss was just a kiss nothing more" Jake replied in a serious tone._ GREAT kill me now!!_

"Uh well I gotta go bye" I quickly replied just to get off the phone.

_LIFE SUCKSSSS….errrrrr_

Later that Night at the Masquerade Ball

**Nick's POV**

_Boring Boring why are these parties so boring. Hmm when is something spontaneous going to happen._

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming to the Hannah Masquerade Ball! I hope you guys are having a good time!" Hannah replied.

"Wait, scratch that, I know you guys aren't having a good time.. so lets get this party started right now." Hannah said once again.

Hannah jumped on to the dance floor just as 'We got the party' came on.

At first no one joined in and she must have felt like a complete idiot. Well it is her party so she could be an idiot if she wants to… but I decided to help her out so I went on the dance floor with her and took her hand and we began to dance.

I began to look into her eyes and realized what they meant when they said love at first sight.

Hannah began to back away. I felt she felt uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the dance Nick." Hannah said sweetly.

"Anytime" I replied.

Then Joe and Kevin walked towards me.

"Whoa, Whoa, look at the shy Nick Jonas.. all out dancing with Hannah Montana." Joe said

"Hey guys it didn't mean anything. I just wanted to help her out."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Hey guys! Heres another chapter.. since you guys liked it so much. It took me and my friend a while to IM and text ideas back and forth to make this chapter so we hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Miley's POV**

"Hey ya'll, I would like to take a moment and thank you all for coming and my family for supporting my care- Jake?! Uh- uh." I stuttered running off the stage.

_This can't be happening why is he here…Calm down Miles maybe it wasn't him maybe it was someone else…Yeah right non one can imitate the perfect Jake Ryan with his perfect blonde hair, and his nice muscular MILEY get a hold of yourself get your butt back out there and stop acting like a retard GOSH._

**Jake's POV**

_As Lola/Lilly and I walked into the party I heard someone say my name and as I looked up I saw Miley/Hannah run off the stage Great this is going to be very interesting._

**Lily's POV**

_Now after seeing Miley bolt I knew she had feelings for Jake so I grab Jake and as we walk backstage I see a very stressing Hannah pacing back and forth talking to herself._

"Hannah? Hannah. MILEY? I yelled getting frustrated. As she looked up all you could see was anger, jealousy, and hatred now I'm thinking maybe I should have called first.

"WHAT?!" Miley screamed with of rage and anger

"Why are you guys here? You came to gloat that you got Jake? Or maybe you just want to take my heart and throw it out into a moving van?!" Miley spat out

"Miley I didn't mean anything I swear I want you and only you." Jake pleaded

"Whatever! you didn't see the way Lilly looked at you and if it was nothing how come Oliver and I had to pull you apart huh? You know what I can't deal with this now. Miley spoke on the verge of tears.

_I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, nothing in my body was working, to see all that hatred Miley had towards me just made me feel like I wanted to crawl into a whole and never come out…._

"Lilly! A little help here! Maybe some assistance?" Jake begged

_All I see is Miley run off the stage out the doors hysterically crying and what hurts the most is I did that to her. Shes my best friend, I'm not the one who should be doing this to her.. I should be the one helping her through things like this…_

_Jake began to babble on about something, but I decided not to listen. But I could bet you right now that Jake hated me._

_And with that my life couldn't get any worse my crush hated me and my best friend hated me and now Miley's dad is trying to comfort me but all I can do is cry._

"Lilly, I just want to apologize about yesterday. About yelling at you, I completely overreacted and I took all my anger out on you." Robbie said kindly.

"Don't worry Mr. Stewart, I bet I deserved it." I said still crying.

"No, Lilly you didn't. I was angry about something else and I need just to get out of the house and then well I saw you and Jake smooching in the closet and I just – I just needed to get out of the house, but that stopped me and I couldn't hold my anger in anymore." Robbie said trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Stewart, you're like my second dad." I said trying to smile.

Robbie got up and began to speak. "I'm going to go see if Miles is okay, I'll try to catch Jackson on the way to have him come sit with you."

**Nick's POV**

_What the hell just happened? As I walk backing from outside I get pushed out of the way by a crying Hannah. What should I do? Go after or not? Well you know what I'm going to go after her before that dumb Malibu Barbie Doll Jake goes after her._

"Uhh guys ill be right back. I said half way out the door.

**Miley's POV**

_Wow I can't stop crying I can't believe Lilly she brings him here and then doesn't say anything I feel so stupid I just ran out as Hannah crying Great I hate Jake Ryan. Wait, I heard a knock at the door.. what was that._

"Uh Hannah?" as I turned around I found a very concerned Nick.

"Yeah that's me." I responded through sniffles.

"Are you okay? Um I mean like you just ran out crying I was just uh wondering you know." He stuttered

_Nick is really cute when he's nervous he starts to ramble god and his eyes MILEY answer the poor boy._

"Yeah I'm fine I just got into a disagreement with my best friend but thanks for being concerned." I responded cleaning myself up.

But then I realized Nick had is arm around me trying to comfort me.

**Joe's POV**

_As I saw Hannah run off the stage with Nick after her, I decided to follow the sobbing girl I heard behind the curtains._

I walked up next to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi, I'm Joe Jonas." I replied.

"Hi, I'm Lilly—I mean Lola." She said through sniffles.

"Hey, Hannah's a good friend of mine and I doubt whatever happened between you too will last long. Hannah can never hold a grudge." I said hoping to make her feel better.

"Yeah, well Joe, you don't know her the way I do. You see Hannah and I are best friends and well when you fight with your best friends, these fights last longer than ever because well you know fights with your best friends don't happen that often. They are only over serious things. You get what I mean?" She spoke quietly.

"Yeah I understand."

I stroked her beautiful dirty blond hair.

_She looked at me for a second, completely distraught. Then she began feeling her head and her faced turned bright red_.

_She was so beautiful. I decided to make some conversation to make her feel maybe less embarrassed?_

"So, Lola? I'm moving to Malibu next week You live around that area?" I asked trying to her get mind off the fight her and Hannah just had.

"Oh really! That's pretty cool, and yeah I do live around there.. maybe we could hang out sometime." She said.

_I could tell she was feeling a little better than before._

"Absolutely! You could come and meet my other 3 brothers."

"Aww! That'd be a lot of fun." She said as if she was beginning to feel a little worried.

**Lilly's POV**

_Oh man! Lilly how could you let your wig fall off! Now Joe is going to find out who Hannah is soon enough and then Miley will NEVER talk to me again!_

But wait.. was I beginning to fall for JOE JONAS?!?

Later that night…

**Miley's POV**

_Jake had caught up with me after that whole Hannah dilemma and told me that now some people are suspecting that Hannah is Miley, since well they heard Lilly and other people yell Miley when they were trying to take to me when I was Hannah._

"Aww Man, could this get any worse!" I said looking down at the floor.

"Miley, don't worry about it. I mean your agents will think of something. That's what they're here for anyways right?" Jake said between laughs.

"Very funny Mr. Zombie Slayer."

"So Miley I just want to say sorry about that whole Lilly thing. I mean, I know Lilly's your best friend and I shouldn't have taken the dare with open arms." He replied.

"Its okay, but I think I should go an try to talk to Lilly." I said after realizing this whole thing wasn't her fault and I was selfish for treating her the way I did.

"Miley, it's late, just call her tomorrow, I bet you shes already asleep." Jake said kindly.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

I snuggled into Jake's arms and felt the warmth of his body, and fell asleep.

The next morning.

I found myself asleep on the couch.

"Daddy? Why aren't I in my bed?" I asked, looking down at myself, as I was still in my Hannah outfit.

"Oh about that Bud, this was as far as Jackson could take you, and I couldn't take you up the stairs because of my back." Robbie replied, making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Oh okay, I think you should take that boy to some weight lifting classes, I bet you I could pick him up and bring him up the stairs myself any day!" I yelled laughing.

"Hey Miles! I was tried and it was like two o'clock in the morning.. what was I supposed to do. Would you have rather me fell asleep on the stairs with me carrying you or leave you on the couch?" He asked.

"Alright, you got me there." I replied getting off the couch and went to sit at the table.

I glanced over to the side of me and saw Hannah on the front page.

_**"Hannah goin' with Jake?" or "Chillin' with a Jonas?"**_

Then it had a picture of Jake and I hugging and It had a picture of Nick's arm around me.

What am I going to do now.. I thought.

**A/n: Thanks for reading and let us know what you think. Also if you have any suggestions please let us know:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Hey guys heres another chapter! Once again my friend and I worked hard on this so PLEASE review; cuz we're trying really hard to give you a chapter a day  SO please review and let us know if we're doing a good job!!! Thanks for reading!**

**Lilly's POV**

_Man, I hate mornings, god I feel like shit! Crying yourself to sleep defiantly doesn't help your head…as I walk outside to get the paper in my fuzzy pink pajamas I took one look at the cover and ran to my room to call Miley…_

**Miley's POV**

_God…What am I gonna do…man where is that music coming from?! I glanced over to my side and realized it was my phone. I looked at the caller ID and it was Lilly. Great, what am I going to do now .I thought Maybe I should talk to her I need to apologize, and we are best friends…_

"Hello?" I answered in a nervous tone

"OMG Miley the paper it has you and Nick and Jake!" Lilly replied in a freaking out omg what now tone.

"Lilly calm down, I know but I don't know what I'm going to do I'm so out ideas." I whispered hopelessly

"Miley its okay you got Me, Oliver, Jackson, and your Dad we will defiantly think of something." Lilly reassured me

"You mean you still care and want to help after the way I reacted last night?" I asked in a peppy mood

"Sure Miley you're my bff no guy even if he has gorgeous eyes will change that. I'm here till the end." Lilly replied mocking Hannah's song 'True Friend.'

"Thanks Lilly I'm really sorry so can you come over so we can do some Hannah re damage?" I asked

"Sure let me get dressed and I'll be there in a sec bye" Lilly replied sweetly

"K see you then bye" I said before I closed my phone.

_Wow that went well…Great now I have to think_

5 minutes later at Miley's house

**Robbie Ray's POV**

_How does she get into these situations…imagine if I had two girls I think I would be in a mental institution.. All right think what are we going to…_

"I got it maybe we can change your name and get you some plastic surgery and we can call you Jannah Sontana your Hannah's evil twin sister." Lilly spoke with a it-could-work grin on her face.

_Boy where does she get this stuff?! No wonder Miley is always getting into trouble. Wow, is all I could say to describe that._

**Miley's POV**

_So me, Lilly and my dad are sitting here in the living room thinking of a plan when Lilly says the stupidest thing she has ever said in her whole life. Gosh I need new friends. Nah, that's not true, I love my weird, funny and awesome friends; without them I wouldn't be me._

"Sweet Niblits Lilly, Stop thinking you're going to hurt yourself." I yelled

"Whoa, whoa, Miles remember that was Oliver. He's the one we want to have stop thinking." Lilly replied in a snap back tone.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled you were just trying to help. Forgive me?" I said pouting

Lilly smiled before replying, "Yes now let's get back to the taas-,"

_A very excited father of mine cut off Lilly._

"I got it why don't we have you pretend your dating Nick Jonas as an image?"

"W-what?" I replied, completely shocked.

"Yeah, Miley I think that is a good plan. I mean after all I did write them that song, and I'm sure they don't mind doing a little favor for us." Daddy replied.

"Oh yeah! Miley I forgot to tell you, Joe, Nick, Kevin and Frankie Jonas are moving next door to me!" Lilly yelled enthusiastically

"You could have told me that AS SOON as you got HERE!" I yelled, half shocked, half excited.

"Sorry Miles, it just never came up." Lilly replied freshly.

"Ha ha very funny Lilly."

"So Miles what do you think of it?" Daddy replied.

"Yeah, I guess it might work. —but the thing is I already like Jake." I said quietly.

"But Miles, you're only going with Nick as Hannah, and it's not even real; plus you'll be with Jake as Miley." Daddy said.

"Alright, I guess that's what we'll have to do." I said really confused.

That afternoon Lola and I walked to the Jonas' new house.

"Hey look it's the Jonas brothers!" I yelled pretending to a mob of fans.

They turned around it terror and Nick began to yell.

Once they caught a glimpse of Lola and I they calmed down.

"Don't do that to us!" Joe and Kevin yelled in unison.

"Sorry!" Lola and I put our 'I'm so sorry' faces on, but then just laughed instead.

My dad came up behind us, and once again the JB's began to freak.

"Oh man, look it's the Robbie Ray!" Joe yelled.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." Daddy said laughing at all the praise he was getting.

"Yeah it has! How've you been" Kevin asked.

"Good, I've been good. But my baby doll here and I need your help." My dad said, mainly looking at Nick.

"Oh yeah, sure anything." The three boys said.

"Okay, well Nick this is mainly for you." Daddy said

_I began to get all nervous. What if he said no. Then what would Hannah become. They could find out Miley's Hannah if Miley and Hannah are both dating Jake Ryan, and it's a little hard to hide from the paparazzi._

"Sure, okay. Shoot." He said bluntly.

"Well, I don't know if you guys saw this mornings paper, but Hannah's being accused of being a two timer, and we don't want that, obviously because it isn't true. Yesterday was just a bad day, as you all know, so Nick, I was wondering… maybe you could sort of be a 'decoy' boyfriend for my baby doll so all these rumors will perish in the dust?"

"Uhmm.. Well…" Nick began to speak.

_But Daddy cut him off._

"You know I wouldn't just allow my daughter 'got out' with any young man, but Nick I feel I can trust you. You are a will minded kid and you've got a great future ahead of you, and plus I know where you live." Daddy said chuckling.

"Dad!" I said while nudging him for his last comment.

"And Nick, if you don't accept, it's completely acceptable. I felt that I should ask because you know how it feels to be famous. All right let me just get to the point. I like you Nick, you're the kind of boy I'd want my daughter to go out with. So what will it be?" Daddy asked.

**A/N: If anyone has any suggestions please let us know because we also have school so it does take us a while to think of what to write next so you have any ideas of what YOU'D like you see in this story please let us know.. and don't worry we'll credit you!! Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Hannah Montana- We borrow them (haha jp) :)**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry for the delay.. my friend had her part of the story written but with tryouts for me i didn't have time to write mine.. but here it is.. thanks for waiting! Please Review! ttfn!**

**Nick's POV**

_Uhhhh what should I say…what do you think yes! The girl of your dreams is standing in front of you asking for you to fake date and you thinking about it…What are you thinking…just say Yes already._

"Uh yeah sure I mean that wouldn't be a problem" Nick answered stumbling over his words

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Nick you're a lifesaver." Hannah replied pulling Nick into a hug.

_OoOoOoOo she smells good! This is going to be awesome cuz you know she's real pretty…maybe I should let go of her_

"Sorry." I mumbled letting go of her

"Thank you guys it's been fun but Hannah has to go get ready for your party tonight." Robbie Ray spoke

"Okay bye" We said in unison.

_As she walked away I knew this party tonight was going to be the best party of my life just because I get to call her mine._

"Aww our little boy has grown up." Joe joked

"Yes our little Nicky has a date who would think that would ever happen." Kevin replied

"Shut Up." I yelled then stormed into the house to get ready..

**Miley's POV**

_He said Yes Whoopee!!! When we got back home I frantically ran around looking for an outfit while Lilly was laughing at me._

"MILEY calm down, it's just a party." Lilly spoke hysterically laughing

"Lilly I know but tonight Hannah is going public on her relationship with Nick which isn't even real and I also want to look extra nice for Nick." I said smiling just thinking about Nick

_Wait a minute am I getting feelings for Nick no no no Miles you like Ni- I mean Jake Ohh god this going to be a long night._

_After 10 minutes of clothes flying around I found an outfit that said I'm easy but not that easy. Lola was already ready waiting for me with my Dad. If I can say so myself I looked HOT, obviously not trying to be conceded_

"Ready Bud?" my daddy asked

"Yep let's do this thing." I whispered

_The Jonas Brothers House Party_

**Nick's POV**

_The music was blaring everybody was on the floor dancing or just mingling there is a lot of paparazzi but no Hannah yet, I am so nervous gosh I can't holy cow Hannah is looking hot. Here she comes here goes everything._

" Hey you look beautiful!" I whispered in her ear so she could hear

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." She yelled over the music

Ohh yeah she's flirting ask her to dance go do it.

"Wanna Dance?" I asked shyly giving her my hand

"Hmm Okay." She replied pulling me to the dance floor.

_As we were dancing flashing going crazy as Hannah and I grinded against each other. . I'm going to die she is so hot and I am the luckiest guy on earth.._

**Lilly's POV**

_As soon as we got to the party Miley/Hannah went off to find Nick and by the judging the way they are dancing there going to make there big announcement soon.. Ohh there's Joe, he's so cute! I wish I could go up to him as Lilly, and not as Lola. If I did it would, obviously screw things up._

"Hey Joe." I said quietly.

"Oh, hey Lola.. what's with the new uhhh.. hair?" He asked.

"W-What?"

I completely forgot that he saw me the other night with my blond hair, not my red.

"Oh.. you mean this…" I took off my wig and I guess 'Hannah' saw and she came running up to me.

"Lola, what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, well when I spoke to Joe the other night he saw me with the blond hair not the red. So I just wanted to show him it's just a wig." I replied, hoping Miley would understand.

"Oh okay, yeah sometimes Lola likes to go all out." Hannah said, then we all laughed and I mouthed 'thank you' to Hannah. She smiled in return.

_Hannah walked away and left Joe and I to talk._

"I love your blond hair, why cover it up?" Joe asked sweetly.

"Awww, thanks" I said blushing.

"So.. you wanna dance?" Joe asked.

"Oh my gosh!!! I mean yeah I'd love to dance with you." I said.

_Just as we began dancing Miley went back up on to the stage and the music cut._

"Wow! that was great." Joe said sarcastically, yet smiling.

_I laughed._

Miley began to speak with Nick at her side.

"Hello guys, Nick and I have an announcement to make."

_The room suddenly fell silent. And Miley continued to speak._

"Well, Nick and I here, are well now a couple."

_There were a couple of ooohh and ahhhh's in the crowds of people with many people shouting 'kiss her, kiss her'_

_Nick blushes and hesitantly goes in to kiss Hannah._

**Miley's POV**

_Wow, the shy and sensitive Nick Jonas actually kissed me._

_We both deepened the kiss but I soon backed away, because my phone started to ring._

**Jake's POV**

Wow, Jake Ryan .. The Zombie Slayer home alone on a Saturday night. What is up with that?

I sat down on the sofa and flipped through the channels until I came to a news channel talking about Hannah Montana, and Nick Jonas.

_At first I thought it wasn't real. All I heard was 'Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas are official' Now their calling them Hick. What kind of celebrity couple name is that? At least Jiley sounds a lot better._

_I really thought it was a joke, but then futher into the story they showed a clip with Hannah and Nick really announcing their relationship earlier today. I couldn't believe it. I grabbed my phone and called Miley._

**Miley's POV**

"Hello?"

"Miley. It's Jake." He said sternly.

"Jake, I'm a little busy right now can I call you back later?" I said trying to be as nice as I could.

"No. Miley we HAVE to talk now." He replied.

"Jake calm down. What's wrong?" I asked

"What the hell is all this talk about you and Nick Jonas?" He yelled into the phone.

"Woah, none of that's true." I replied. "You seriously got it all wrong."

"Oh Yeah I got it all wrong? This is what you're saying to me. I saw a clip of you announcing it."

"Well I'm Hannah right now Jake let me just explain!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"What why you lied to me? Please. Spare me! I'm coming over there right now." He yelled hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Here it is! Hope you guys like it!! Leave suggestions on what you'd like next.. next chapter you're going to read about the Nick/Jake fight scene :) So hopefully you'll like reading that! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Sorry it took us so long to update but my friend has been very sick so there was just no time for us to write, and plus I had basketball.. but were back and ready to write more Niley/Jiley/Hick/Jilly goodness for you guys.. so we hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all your support so far!**

**Jake's POV**

_I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys and jacket and drove to the party in my Ferrari._

_When I finally got to the Jonas' house I ran out and rammed into the door._

"Where is the bushy head boy?" I asked in a demanding way.

"Jake Ryan when's your next movie?" A reported asked me.

_I pushed through them sending their camera across the room hitting Lola in the leg._

"Ow!!!!" Lola yelled.

_Crap! crap, how could I just hit Lola. Nice job Jake_.

_I run over to Lola to make sure she was okay, but before I could get there I ran into Hannah._

"Jake come here." Hannah said, pulling my arm.

I broke away from her grasp and spotting Nick hanging by the bar drinking a rum and coke on the rocks. I walked up to him and spoke these words "Stay away from my girlfriend."

**Nick's POV**

"What are you talking about shes not your girlfriend." I said shoving Jake backwards.

Jake come running back at me and he rammed me into the bar counter.

**Hannah's POV**

WHAT THE HELL? "Lola what's going on?" I asked.

"Uhhhh.. Lover boy and Mr. egotistic personality Ryan are fighting over you, or well Hannah. I couldn't do anything about it, as you can see I am incapable of moving because I was hit in the leg with a camera." Lola said, in a dramatic tone.

"Stop being a drama queen and tell me what really happened!" I asked impatiently.

_As Lola began recapping Hannah on what had happened…_

**Nick's POV**

_Meanwhile, Jake and I are struggling on the floor I saw Joe coming towards with a chair in his hand ready to hit Jak-Hole in the back._

"Joe no, oh no!!!" I yelled as I flipped Jake on his back

**_BAMMMMMMM!!!!!_**

"HOLY MOTHER OF COW JOE WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed rubbing the back of my head

"I'm sorry I thought this would help." Joe said bowing his head guilty

"It's okay I knoo-ohhh."I replied as Jake speared me over the bar counter.

**_CRACK!!! The glass shattered every where cutting Jake right below his eye._**

_As Jake was on top on me pounding the crap out of me I see out of the corner of my eye I see blonde hair._

**Hannah's POV**

_SWEET NIBLITS!! I have to stop this but how holy cow Jake is pretty strong. GO MILEY NOW_

_As I slid over the bar counter I see Jake beating the bloody pulp out of my future husband Nick._

"JAKE STOP!!" I pulled Jake by the shoulder but he yanked his arm back cursing and screaming at nick. I try again but this time I pull him with both hands by his shoulders.

_YES IT WORKED MILEY DO YOUR LITTLE HAPPY DANCE!_

**Someone's POV**

Hannah was holding Jake back as Nick jumps back up he swings a jab at Jake but Jake blocks and goes to sucker punch him. As he was extending his arm back he hit Hannah right in the eye.

"HANNAH!!!" Nick screams in concern.

As Hannah falls back she loses her grip on Jake then Lola comes in with security guards just then Jake turns around noticing Hannah on the floor.

Before he got a chance to check on her the security guards pinned him down and handcuffed him. While everyone is watching the scene with Jake Hannah quietly exits the room and walks into her dressing room.

**Hannah's POV**

_I can't believe this just happened I feel so guilty it's my entire fault Nick's hurt and Jake's a maniac. I take off my wig and pace back in forth thinking how I'm going to explain this to the both of them especially Nick doesn't no that I'm Miley Cyrus pop sensation Hannah Montana._

There is a knock on the door it sounded like our secret Miley knock. I knew it was my Dad because we made up that knock so I know it was him.

"Come in" I said quietly wiping my tears.

"Are you okay Bud?" as daddy walks in coming towards me

" I guess so I just don't know what to do." I replied

"Let's do something about that eye and we can talk about it later." He replied with a warm smile.

"Sure." I reply as he is half way out the door

_Then I turn towards the window and just thought._

**Nick's POV**

_Wow I really need to improve my fighting skills._ _Damn it aches all over. Thank fully my hair cushioned my head so I didn't hurt it as much._

**Hannah's POV**

"Hannah?"

_I turn around expecting to see my father back with the ice, but it was someone who I never would expect._

**A/N: Ooohh, cliffy! I bet you guys all know who it is tho... Could it be:**

**A) Joe**

**B)Kevin**

**C) Jake**

**D)Nick**

**E) Lola**

**Thanks for reading, we hope you like this chapter.. and we're writing you another one as your reading this… so please REVIEW! Let us know what you think and if we should keep going :-D**


	6. The confrontation

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Heres the next chapter! A lot of drama though. Hope you like it.**

**Hannah's POV**

"OMG it is not what this looks like." I said quickly stumbling over my words

"Who are you and where's is Hannah? He replied in a suspicious manner

"I have to tell you something Nick." I spoke as I put on my wig

"I'm Hannah Montana also known as your neighbor Miley Cyrus." I quietly stated.

**Nick's POV**

_WoaWow. I can't move I'm so shocked I have been lied to deceived, and made a fool of for her who is really a fictional personality._

"Wow Hannah I mean Miley way to tell your own boyfriend even if this relationship was just for the media. I can't believe you, I trusted you. Maybe Jake was right after all you are his girlfriend but as Miley. You know what I'm done you can't have both of us. Whatever I'm out." I replied harshly then storming out.

**1 Week Later**

**Miley's POV**

_Ever since that incident at Nick's party my eye has gone back to normal not like my life. Jake was let out of jail he's been calling and following me everywhere telling me he's sorry and wants to get back together .Unlike Nick who hasn't called me and every time I go over to his house to talk to him. Kevin says he's not home. But what sucks even more I don't want Jake I_ _want Nick and he won't even give me the time of day._

_Well guess what Lola is having the best time of her life she is dating the lead singer of the Jonas brothers Joe Jonas. I'm happy for them we usually hang out but I feel like the third wheel so yeah._

_Well I'm heading to a Hannah shoot with Lola. I have been told by a reliable source known as Traci that there's gonna be a surprise guest. Maybe that will brighten up my day unless it's Jake Great._

_The limo arrived at the shoot and I walked out to a bunch of reporters who reportedly heard that I was going to be here. What a coincidence I practically pushed my way through just to get to door._

_I finally got into the building and went to get ready, until I saw Joe Jonas. Of course, Lola screeches and runs to Joe making me feel all the much better._

As Joe and Lola are making out, I see a big bush of hair behind them and I realized it was Nick.

_Was this a set up? I thought to myself_

"Miss. Montana, you have to go to the dressing room to get ready." The man said as he took me to my room.

_I walked there very confused. I saw Nick, but I don't think he saw me._

**10 mins later**

**Nick's POV**

_So I'm waiting here with Kevin, hoping the special guest was Hannah.. because I really want to see her and see how she's doing._

"So who do you hope the special guest will be Nick?" Kevin asked.

_Ahh man.. What should I say…_

"Uhmm.. I'm hoping it would be Mikayla.. Man she's so hott." I replied.

**Hannah's POV**

_What did I just hear… Nick thinks MIKAYLA is hott? Are you kidding me! She a ugly boyfriend stealing two-timing loser. Miley, you gotta keep your cool… just until I get him to forgive me because I love him like crazy._

_I walk out onto the set and meet up with Kevin and Nick._

"Uhhh.. hi Kevin." I say.

"Hello Hannah." Kevin replies nicely.

_Kevin nudges Nick wanting him to obviously say hello to me._

"Erhrmm.. Hello, Miley." Nick said quietly.

"Wait what? Who's Miley?" Kevin asked.

"Oh well.. " Nick started.

_Before Nick could say anything else I grabbed him by his arm and took him to the side._

"Nick, please I know you may not be so fond of me right now but please don't tell anyone about me being Miley." I begged.

"Why do I have to keep your dirty little secret, it's not my problem." He replied rudely.

" I know you don't like me right now, but please try to find one ounce of compassion in you for me just to keep my secret because if anyone else comes to know about it I'm telling you it won't turn out good." I whispered.

"Now I might as well tell because now you'll know how It feels to be stabbed in the back by someone you care about." Nick replied sternly.

"I know you have every right to be mad at me right now, and I know you really would like to see me hurt and destroyed but please I begging you that give me another chance and I can prove to you that you can trust me." I said on the verge of tears.

"Wait a minute ... Bushy hair boy say what? You still care about me?" I asked.

"It's beside the point if I still care or cared about you. You betrayed me and you made me look like a fool by getting my butt kicked by Jake. Oh yeah I never really got a chance to thank you for that." Nick said

_That really just broke me down. That's the thing that killed me._

"Why don't you just go with Jake and be happy, because apparently you don't care about how I feel and you couldn't even trust to tell me that you were really Miley."

"Nick, well then why don't you just go with Mikayla if you think she's so hott."

That's when I walked away, hysterically crying. I couldn't take it anymore, yet the most important thing of that conversation is the thing I didn't hear.

"I'm not going to go with Mikayla because I Love you." Nick replied quietly and then quickly passed out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys got 2 chapters in a day .. that's really never going to happen again lol. But hope you liked it and let us know what you want to happen next so PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Nickayla? Niley? Huh?

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: We just want to apologize for not explaining Nick passing out more in the last chapter, as it confused some of the readers.. so heres the extent of it: Since Nick has diabetes and today he forgot to take his insulin shots so with all the stress and not having taken his medication he passed out. We hope that clears some things up. :) Now heres the next chapter!!

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

_Wow, I couldn't believe what just happened. I think since i've wanted to see Nick so badly that once i actually got a chance, i complete choked. I shouldn't have brought up the Mikayla thing with him. I don't know why i did, it really just came out. Theres really nothing i could do now, expect wait._

I sat there in my dressing room after finishing the photo shoot- but Nick wasn't anywhere to be found. Tears began streaming down my face once again.

_I've always never liked crying. It just wasn't 'my thing.'_

_I walked up to my mirror and looked at myself. I had eyeliner streaming down my cheeks and my eyes were all red and puffy._

_Then someone knocked on my_ _door._

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Miley, open up its Lilly!" she yelled through the door.

_I walked up to the door and unlocked it._

"Miles your dad wants me to tell you---

_She stopped._

"Oh my gosh! Miley whats wrong, why are you crying?" She asked suddenly becoming very concerned.

"It- its nothing Lilly, i really just want to forget about it." I said, hoping she would stop asking. I knew if she asked once more i was going to break down and i don't think i have the strength for that anymore.

"Okay Miles, we'll talk later then, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, i came in here to tell you that your Dad wants you to get to the limo because you have to go visit the hospital downtown for the sick children." She said.

"Alright, you're going to come with me right?" I asked, hoping i'll have some moral support..

" Of course." She said smiling at me.

" Good." I laughed.

_We both linked hand and walked toward the limo_

**Hospital **

**Miley's POV**

_I'm at the hospital with Lilly and My Dad. I just finished singing and signing autographs at the children's ward. We're now headed to the 'young adults' ward i have two rooms to sing and sign autographs. But i don't get why they call it 'young adults' if they have Spongebob and Dora everywhere. Why don't yo just put a diaper on them? So i have arrived at the next room. One more to go and I get to go home._

**Nick's Hospital Room**

**Nick's POV**

_Ah my head hurts. Actually everything hurts. Hm where am I? This place is quiet and dark. I'm afraid of the dark. OMG I know where I am I have been kidnapped. OMG what if i never see my friends, family or tell Miley i Love her. Shh! I hear voices._

"How's he doing doctor? Is he going to wake up soon?" I think that's Joe but it could be Kev. I'm not sure because they both sound like girls Ha jp!

"He's going to be just fine! Apparently he didn't take his insulin today causing him to pass out. If he was under any kind of pressure or stress it just made the symptoms worse. We are going to keep him overnight for observations. But the important thing is he has to take his insulin. A nurse will b in shortly to check his vitals." Dr. House spoke ha just kidding that's another story

_So I think I'm going to open my eyes because I feel a hand stroking the side of my face. That hand is as soft as a baby's bottom. Not that i would know how soft a baby's bottom is. Back on track so as I open my eyes hoping no praying that this hand belongs to Miley/Hannah but nope it was attached to Mikayla. MIKAYLA for christ sakes. Great just Dandy_

"Hey Tiger! Joe, Kev he's awake." she raised her voice loud enough that they stopped bickering. _What Morons! Wait a Cotton Picking Second. Who is Tiger?_

"Oh i'm so glad your okay." they both said in unison, then looking at each other for a moment efore engulfing me in a hug.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kev punched me in the arm to have Mikayla hit him back.

"Stop that! He's already in the hospital. How are you feeling." Mikayla asked looking at me wide eyed.

"Uh, my head hurts. Um not to be rude but why are you here?" I asked confused. _If she's here why isn't Miley?_

"I came to see you silly! To make sure your okay. Unfortunatly I will have to leave, now actually. I have a movie scene to shoot with Jake. I will stop by later when i'm done. You get plenty of rest." Mikayla leaned in and kissed my cheek it felt so wrong.

_But right as her lips grazed my cheek we all heard a gasp come from the door. She pulled back and look towards the door as did I. Just to see Hannah/Miley standing at the door looking heartbroken yet angry at the same time._

_Uh-Oh! There goes my chance at winning her back. Thank You Mikayla!_

"Nick? Mikayla? Huh?" Miley rushed over to me pushing Joe and Kevin right out of the way.

"Hello Whore Hannah." Mikayla snarled at Miley. _Not Good!_

"What do you want MikBitch?" Miley growled back. _Very Bad! Oh Lord._

"Well I'm here to check up on my Nicky Poo. But I'm on my way out. It's been a gruesome pleasure seeing you again Hannah." Mikayla smirked evily. _Nicky Poo who's that?_

"Are you guys dating or something?" Miley asked looking back and forth between Mikayla and I. _I'm actually afraid to say something because if I do I think Miley will hurt me._

"Or something." Mikayla winked at me and left. _She just had to say something right? Damn It Mikayla._

"So you guys are dating. Well i guess your all taken care of. I should go." Miley replied getting up and averting eye contact

"Wait don't go! Please just let me explain." I pleaded i was at her mercy. _she nodded_

"Okay first off to make a long story short! I'm in the hospital because i didn't take my insulin today. I woke up to see Mikayla here i have no clue how she found out i was here. Third off all I am not datibng Mikayla trust me I wouldn't touch her." I spoke softly staring her in the eye

"Oh yeah. Give me one reason to believe you. You already said she was hot and you wanted her to be the surprise guest at the photo shoot. The evidence leads to you guys dating. I thought i could trust you but apprently i was wrond." She was furious and so am I

"The least you could do is trust me. I haven't done anything for you to lose my trust. But i guess you were never stabbed in the back by someone you care about. It's your fault I got my ass kicked by Jake and that is made a fool of. I can't believe you think you can't trust me when really I shouldn't trust you. You lied to me!" _Okay that was harsh yes i know but she made me angry_

_I immediatly regretted what i had just said. The look on her face was heartwrenching. She had tears streaming down her face with a heartbroken expression. Then in a blink of an eye she was gone. I can not believe i just said that, everything i try to do to fix this it just makes it worse. I wiped my tears away if only I had a guitar I could sing Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar. Ha So i looked over to see my brothers shocked._

"Who called Mikayla?" i asked

"I did. I thought you liked her because of what you said at the photo shoot but i think you have a thing for Miss. Montana." Kev answered wiggling his eyebrows

"It's more than a crush i'm in love with he. But I need you help. I have to get her back but before we discuss anything i'm going to tell you something and you guys can not tell anyone i mean anyone." I know i shouldn't tell them about Miley but i have to i need there help.

_They agreeded. i told them everything about Hannah/ Miley, Jake, and Lilly/Lola. I was shocked that Joe didn't care that Lilly was Lola all that mattered was she liked him and he liked her._

"Wow" they both said in unison. _That's getting annoying._

"Nothing matters now. I screwed up with a capital S there is no way Miley is going to talk to me after that. God why does this have to be so hard?" I replied tears threatening to fall

"Don't cry Sicky Nicky. I have a plan and i can get Lola to help so don't worry." Joe spoke rubbing my arm

"Okay but I'm going to sing a song to her." they noddded

_After that we all hungout._

**Miley's POV**

**Miley's House**

_I can't believe he said that. Well it's true it is my fault but i didn't think he would admit it. I just want to die i feels like my heart has just ripped out of my body then ripped to shreds. It just hurts. I haven't stopped crying I've locked myself in my room to just cry._

**Next Day **

**Beach 7:00 pm**

**Joe's POV**

_Lilly and I have been setting up the romantic picnic. Yep that's my idea and it's great. Lilly and I have spent the whole day together we talked about Miley and Nick things like that. But were just finsihing up. Oh yeah also Kev picked up Nick from the hospital so he is out and it's all good_

"It looks Great." Nick looked around

"Yep Lilly just left hopefully she can get Miley down here." I cooed

"I hope so too. I worked so hard on this song. Do i look good?" Nick spun around

"Yep very handsome. Go get your guitar and hide behind the tree over there." He nodded and walked away i hope Lilly can get Miley here

**Miley's POV**

_Ugh Lilly is making me get dressed when I just want to cry. Now she is pulling down towards the beach._

"Lilly where are we going?" I wondered

"Just shut up and come on." she yanked me to the end of the beach where everything is secluded.

_She stopped a few feet before the area. She told me to continue on so I did. I walked straight ahead to see a pathway of rose pedals leading to a picnic blanket and basket setup with candles lit all around. It is truly beautiful I mean so romantic. Then I see Nick walking towards me strumming a guitar while singing._

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin you_

_There's got to be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright _

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again_

_I'm gunna tell you that I love you in the best way I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_Your're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more i start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_ I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna to let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When your right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Oh my God that was great. I'm in tears. God! I'm speechless. Nick puts down his guitar and stands right in front of my taking my hand and looking me straight in the eye._

"Miley I am so sorry for what I said I didn't mean any of it. I wrote that song for you those are my tue feelings for you. I don't really care if your Hannah Montana all I care about if you. I care about you so much Miley I'm in love with you. You might be angry with me I don't blame you but please give me another chance. I Love you with all my heart." Nick spoke bringing his hand to my cheek careesing it slowly

_I leaned into the touch. I couldn't say anything all I know is i have tears pouring down my cheeks._

"What I'm trying to say Miley and Hannah will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked

_As this heart felt moment went on they both failed to realize the figure standing in the dark angry and hateful.

* * *

_**A/N: So Niley? Or Not? You guys decide Miley and Nick's relationship is in your hands. Thanks so the comments. Sorry it took so long but we have been very busy. Let us know what you think or want to read. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Ttyl Bye:)**


	8. The kiss and the date!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers**

**A/N: Hey guys this chapter was written by my friend UreWhiteDancer12 as i wasn't able to write because i was in school. But i feel she did an awesome job on her own:) We will be posting up another chapter .. most likly later tonight, so keep a look out. But all the props on this chapter goes to my friend. Heres the next chapter.. hope you like it!! **

**Beach**

**Miley's POV**

_OMG what should I say? Well here's an idea Miley say yes. Listen to your heart not your brain. Oh wait I am your brain ha! Shut Up! Anyway I love Nick too I have since we first started the fake dating. But what about Jake he's never going to let this go. Argh too many boys!_

"Well Miley?" Nick questioned with a hint of concern in this eyes

_Come on Miley. Get it Together. He's going to think your retarded or just don't want him if you wait to answer him any longer._

"Yes, Nick I would love to be your girlfriend." I answered back

_He smiled then pulled me to his body. He looks at my lips then back into my eyes if he was asking to kiss me. I did the same thing. He tilted his head slightly leaning in very slowly still looking in my eyes. I leaned in closing my eyes. Right when are lips barely touched I mean a feather touch. I hear shouting coming towards us. Of course he pulls back and turns to see who's yelling. Guess who it is?_

"What the hell Miley? I'm supposed to be your boyfriend. Are you seriously going to pick this backstreet wannabe? Over me Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer, Mr.Irrisistable? Huh?" Jake shouted now standing next to Nick

_Didn't I tell you?_

"She can pick whoever she wants to be with you bigoted freak." Nick shot back

_Great. This is so not going to end well. But I do like defensive Nick he's hot. Miley!_

"I know your not talking to me. You have no reason to talk to me dumb bushy head loser. Another thing just so you know I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my girlfriend. So why don't you get lost and let a real man take care of Miley." Jake turned to face Nick

_Okay this is going to end up in a fight again. So maybe you should say something Miley. Well would you like to say? Maybe I love Nick not you Jake? Get Lost Jake. Or all of the above?_

"Jake Stop I decide who I love and who I want to be with. You had your chance but you let your insecurities get in the way. The truth was I never really loved you Jake and if I did I fell out of love. Your ego always got in the way it was like I was dating two of you. Not everything is about Jake Ryan okay? A relationship is based on two people not just one person and his ego. Plus you can't tell me who I can and cannot date because last time I checked you weren't my father. So you should just leave." I retorted back

_Go ME! HA._

"No I'm not going anywhere without you." Jake stated back grabbing me

_Jake grabbed my arm. Trying to pull me away from Nick. But Nick wasn't letting go._

"Jake stop your hurting me." I groaned out

_Nick grabbed Jake causing him to let me go. Nick pushed Jake on the_ _ground._

"Don't you ever touch her again got it?" Nick shouted "Miley you okay?" Nick asked taking my arm and inspecting it.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled staring into his eyes.

"No one ever touches Jake Ryan or his Property." Jake muttered under his breath

_Jake jumped back up running towards Nick. He hauled his fist back but right before he hit Nick someone grabbed his hand._

"Don't you even think about touching my brother again." A very angry Joe boomed

"What the?" Jake turned around to be met by Joe's fist._ DAMN that's got to hurt._

_Jake was knocked out. I mean K.O. Nick turned around to see this and laughed. Joe dragged Jake out of the way making sure Jake's head hit every rock on this beach._

"Carry on with what you guys were doing." Joe said before disappearing.

"Well this wasn't the way I planned the rest of the night." He rubbed the back of his neck looking at me

"I hope not. But where were we before we were so rudely interrupted." I smiled

_I grabbed him by his hips pulling him into me our bodies crashing. He put his hands on each side of my face his thumb gently caressing my cheekbone. He leaned in slightly tilting his head pulling my face towards his gently. Our lips lightly yet softly touched. Our lips moving as one in a slow yet sensual rhythm. We both pulled back opening our eyes staring into each other's eyes smiling._

_Can I say Damn? That boy can kiss. I felt sparks my lips now are tingling ah I love him._

"Wow." He muttered looking dreamily in my eyes

"Yeah Wow." I mocked back making him smile bigger

"Miley I Love You." He spoke as he pulled me down on the blanket

"Nick I Love You Too." I grinned sitting on his lap kissing his lips lightly.

_The rest of the night went on we just sat their together watching the waves crash, watching the stars, and occasionally kissing. It was the perfect night. Very romantic. But now I can say I'm dating Nick Jonas for real._

**Next Day**

**Nick's POV**

_I dropped Miley at home. I came home and crashed I was exhausted. Last night was amazing I mean Be-a-utiful. I'm dating Miley Ha and Hannah Go ME. Woo I love her. I woke up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Joe on the phone with his back turned so I stood there listening to his conversation which is probably Lilly._

"So I was thinking we haven't had a first date. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" he questioned with a hint of nervousness in his voice

_He's funny. I thought I was the shy one. I'm going to get some Lucky Charms because they're magically delicious. I don't see why the kids always are chasing the leprechaun it's like the rabbit with trix I mean just give him some those kids are teases. Oh by the way Joe hasn't realized I'm sitting here listening and eating which is funny._

"Great so it's a date. I'll pick you up at 8. Hey that rhymed. Ha I know I'm good aren't I. Alright see you later bye." He hung up and started to do the Charlie brown.

_I just busted out laughing. He jumped grabbing his chest breathing hard._

"Holy Geez Nick what are you trying to give me a heart attack. Wait how long have you been standing there?" Joe asked coming towards me

"Hm Let's see." I tapped my chin pretending to think

"Oh Lilly I reckon I'm in love with you. I want to hold you all night long." I mocked him standing up stepping back very slowly.

"I'm going to kill you Nick." He ran chased me around the house.

"Lilly and Joe sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Jilly sleeping in the baby carriage." I sang running around with my lucky charms.

"Ha Got You." He jumped from the couch right on top of me.

_Good Thing. I put my lucky charms down. Now he is on top of me punching me continuously._

"Stop." I said laughing

"See that's what you get." Joe firmly told me getting off me

"Whatever I'm going to get dressed and go see Miley." I shouted walking up stairs.

"Oh Miley Baby I Love you. I want to make sweet love to you." Joe yelled back mocking me

"Shut up." I yelled back before hopping in the shower.

**Jonas House**

**6 p.m.**

**Joe's POV**

_All right so I have the house to my self-booyah. Nick is at Miley's or something and Kevin is hanging out with Ashley Tisdale apparently he has a thing for her. I'm probably going to end up helping him out. So I planned to leave at 7:30 to pick up Lilly I have an hour and a half to kill. I'm taking Lilly to this restaurant that I love Te Quiero Mucho Restaurante. It has great food. Right now I'm blasting music. I'm kind of nervous I have what I'm going to wear all picked out already. I'm in my heart boxers with shades and socks on. My song comes on Blink 182 First Date I run downstairs and sliding across the foyer towards the entrance of the living room._

"In the car I just can't wait"

_I jump on the couch, dancing around._

"To pick you up on out very first date."

_I sang dancing on the table now_

"Is it cool if I hold you hand?"

_I grabbed the T.V. remote using it as a mic singing._

"Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?"

_I start doing the Charlie brown._

"Do you like my stupid hair?"

_Checking myself out in the mirror_

"Could guess that I didn't know what to wear?"

_Looking down at my boxers and socks_

"I'm too scared of what you think "

_I jump down dancing and sliding around the floor singing._

"You make me nervous so I really can't eat."

_I was singing bobbing my head jumping and dancing around._

_I didn't realize the front door opened._

"Let's Go Don't Wait this night's almost over. Honest let's make this last forever."

_Still singing not realizing the music stopped and two people were watching me. I heard to people bust out laughing as I turned around very slowly I saw Nick and Miley on the floor laughing._

"Nice Boxers Bro." Nick said between fits of laughter

_I looked down then back up grabbed a [pillow cushion and put it in front of my boxers._

"So this is what you do when no one's home? Or you just excited for your first date." Nick still laughing with Miley

"Ha Ha very Funny I was trying to pass the time. Now if you guys excuse me I will go put some clothing on." I walked side ways so the couldn't see my boxers now they were standing up

"Okay good thing it wasn't your Scooby-Doo boxers you were wearing. Ha that was priceless." Nick shouted up the stairs.

"Shut Up. Or I will tell a certain someone who still sleeps with a blanket." I yelled back down closing and locking my door.

_At least I still have a stereo in my room Oh Shit its 7 crap I have to get ready. I booked to the shower._

**A/N: Hope you liked it.. let us know what you want to happen in the next chapter, please :) Also, we just want to thank all you guys that have supported us thus far with the story. Thanks so much and you guys are awesomeeeeee!!!!!!!! **

**Also the Jonas Brothers are absoultely AWESOMEEEEEE :) :) :) :)**


	9. Groupies!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers or Ashley Tisdale.**

**A/N: Here's the next one. Both of us worked hard so please give us your feedback! Btw, some things may be a little confusing in the chapter but we'll have everything explained in teh next one .. in flashback. Sorry it turned out that way, its just we had so many different ideas that we weren't sure how to do it and so we finally decided that we will do it this way to keep the suspense going :) Lol. So Any of u guys going to the JB concerts? I really wanna go. JB is awesome!! What about the Hannah Montana 3D Movie? MY friend and I both went.. it was so awesome.. dispite that whole seat beat controversy. When we were watching you couldn't even notice that they weren't wearing their seat beats.. but thats alrighttt. Anyways heres the next chapter. Once again, we hope you like it!!!**

**Lilly's House**

**Joe's POV**

_Wow, Joe you have to pull yourself together, you have the girl of your dreams so you cannot screw this up!_

_I quickly walked up to the door. It was a little chilly tonight. I knocked on the door. I heard the shuffling of footsteps and the murmuring of voices. Then someone came to the door._

_It was Miley_. "Hey Joe." She said.

"Hey Miley, is Lilly ready yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she'll be right down." She said quickly running up the stairs.

_I guessing she was going to get Lilly._

_I walked into the living room and saw, to my delight, many pictures of Lilly and her family up on the walls._

_I was so caught up into the pictures that I didn't even notice the beautifully dressed Lilly right in front of me._

"Joe?" She asked waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh Hey—Wow Lilly you look amazing!" I said.

"Oh, thanks Joe." She said blushing.

_I laughed._ "No need to be embarrassed, I just stated the truth." I said, grabbing her hand.

_She laughed._

"Ready Lilly?" I asked.

"Yep, lets go!"

"Bye guys, have a nice time!" Miley said as we walked out the door.

**Lilly's POV**

_Wow, I can't believe we're actually going on a date! This is going to so much fun!!_

_After about 10 minutes we reached the restaurant. It was very formal and it looked very pretty from the outside._

_Joe turned off the car, and we both began to walk towards the door._

_Just like the gentleman he was, joe just began to walk in through the door first. Yet he quickly realized what he had done. It didn't really bother me because that's the thing about Joe Jonas that I love._

_He turned around and walked back outside._

"Lilly, I'm sorry." He said blushing.

_I began to laugh._

"Joe, don't worry about it." I said still chuckling.

"Hey! Why was that so funny?!" He asked. "Atleast I wasn't doing a Nick Jonas, where he let go of the door in Miley's face!" He said jokingly.

"What?! Are you serious! Nick did that?" I said.

"Miley never told you?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"Well lets just hope that stays between us then because I don't want Nicky to get all mad at me when I get home because then it would ruin my perfect night, with the perfect lady." He replied.

_That may have been the corniest thing I've ever heard, but I still completely melted at the words._

"Awww.. Joe you're going to make me cry and I haven't eaten any of the spicy food yet!" I said.

**(A/N: Yes, spicy food does make Lilly cry.)**

_Joe laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

_We both then started our way into the restaurant and Joe went to go and get our table._

"Lilly may i escort you to our table?" Joe asked holding his hand out

"Yes you may." I answered back

_When we got to the table Joe pulled the chair out for me, I said a quick thank you sitting down pushing the chair in. He sat down across from me passing me a menu i scaned through it the waiter came back we ordered and he brought us some drinks. We both ordered Arroz con Pollo because that's the only thing we understood.While waiting we engaged in some mature conversation._

"Then Hannah slipped right off the stage landing on top of the camera man. She got up went back on stage then a few minutes later the lead guitarist spun knocking into Hannah causing her to go flying off the stage once again landing on the camera man. It was so funny." I spoke through fits of laughter he was hysterical too.

"Omg that's funny. So Lilly I was wondering after this would you like to take a walk on the beach with me?" Joe questioned

"Of Course. I heard you guys have a concert in two weeks is that true?" I asked

"Yep in Miami Florida. Which means I'll be gone for 3 days or so because we have to be back before the next concert which is in Malibu." he answered

"Here's your food."

_The waiter put the Joe food down in front of him,then loks at me funny while putting down my plate._

"Do I know you?" He asked Joe looked at me then at the waiter

"No I don't think so." I replied confused

"Well I think so because I wouldn't forget such a beautiful women." He flirted I think this guy is going to be hit by Joe

"Do you mind? We're kind of on a date right now?" Joe asked annoyed

"Sorry." the waiter muttered before leaving

_We continued to eat, laugh and just enjoy each others company. When we were done the waiter brought us the check. Joe went off to pay, and i was finishing putting on my coat. Joe came back. The waiter came over._

"I remember you now. Lilly Truscott. It's me Lucas we used to date." Lucas smiled

"Omg Lucas hey." I pulled him into a hug realizing that's a bad idea.

"Lilly can we go?" Joe asked very jealous.

"Yeah. I'll see you around Lilly. Here's my number call me sometime." he handed me a peice of paper.

_Joe and I walked out he opened the car door for me. He got in then started driving towards the beach. The whole ride we didn't speak I could tell he was upset but I don't know why. Well we got to the beach then we started to walk along the shore. He was holding my high heel shoes and his own shoes._

"Joe what's wrong?" I asked looking towards him

"Nothing." he answered shortly

"Joe I know something is wrong. Did I do something?" I wondered

_He took my hand pulled me towards too huge rocks i sat on one and he sat on the other one his body facing me._

"I'm sorry. It's just I wanted this night to be perfect. Then Lucas the crumie waiter came along and started flirting with you and then you hugged him. What i'm trying to say is I get very jealous." He admitted

_I laughed and he looked like he was going to cry_

"Wait Joe no I'm not laughing at you. I think it's funny that you think I want Lucas. No offense been there done that not literally I don't want him. I want you and only you. From the first moment we talked I knew I wanted to be with you. I promise you I won't leave you for Lucas." I held his hand in mine

"Thanks Lilly. I got you a present." He pulled out a ring box

_He handed it to me. I opened it to see a promise ring. He took the ring._

"Lilly with this promise ring, I promise to be faithful, and to love you with all my heart." he slipped the promise ring on my left hand

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I gave him a kiss

_He pulled me so i could sit on his lap we sat there watching the waves crash. It as the perfect night._

_Next Day_

Miley's POV

_I'm so tired! I spent the night talking to Lilly about her date with Joe. She said she had an awesome time. I am so happy for her, but i totally wish i could have gotten some more sleep._

_My phone started to ring. I quickly caught a glimpse of the time, it was 11AM. I had completely forgot that Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lilly and I were going to pinkberry to hangout. I bet you it's Lilly calling me to see what i was going to wear._

_I was right. It was Lilly, i quickly picked up the phone._

"Hello? Miley! Waht should i wear to pinkberry today? I have no idea! Please you gotta help me! I only have an hour to get ready!" She yelled before i could even get a word in.

"Woah, woah, Lilly calm down." I said. " I'm not even ready yet, i actually just woke up!" I replied.

"Oh, sorry about last night Miley, i didn't mean to keep you up so late last night.. its just that the date was awesome." Lilly said apologetically.

"Lilly, no need to apologize.. thats why we're best firends!" I said. "Don't worry, i'll be right over to help, let me just get ready first."

"Okay, thanks so much Miley! See you in a bit!"

**Pinkberry**

_Lilly and I arrived 1st. The jonas' were no where to be found. I bet Joe was still too busy figuring out what he was going to wear._

_I laughed at the thought of it._

"Whats so funny?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, nothing, i was just thinking about why JB is so late." I replied.

"And why is that Miley?" she questioned.

"Because, Joe is too busy figuring out what to wear."

_Lilly began to laugh hysterically._

"That -- is very true, Miley."

_Just as Miley and Lily both broke out in fits of laughter the Jonas' walked in with Ashley Tisdale._

"Yay!" Miley yelled. _She ran over to the group and extended her arms out._

_Nick extended his too. But Miley wasn't going towards Nick, she was going towards Ashley._

"I see how it is Miley, you don't like to hug your boyfriend." Nick said, playfully.

"No-no Nick, i'm sorry baby, here come give me a hug." She replied back, jokingly.

_Ashley quickly pulled Miley aside before Nick could give her the hug._

"Hey! Ash?! What was that!" He said.

"Oh hold it Jonas, you can have your girlfriend back in a second." Ashley said, laughing.

"Miley, can i ask you something?" ashley asked.

"Yeah sure, but just remember, next time, this arm, that you are still holding is attached to a body!" I joked.

"Haha, but sorry about that, i just really need to ask you something.. first of all when did you and Nick start going out?"

"Oh, sorry that i didn't tell you, i really didn't tell anyone, expect Lilly. But we've been going out for like a 4 days or something."

"Awww sweetie congrats! It was so obvious that you liked him!" She said.

I blushed. "No it wasn't!"

"Okay, okay, i give up.. but let me ask you one more thing." she said quickly.

"Hey Ash and Miley? Can we order for you guys?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." We both said in unison.

"Same as usual?" He asked.

"Yep" We both once again replied.

"Okay so what else did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Uhm.. what do you think of Kevin?" she asked.

"w-w-" I studdered._ But it finally hit me._ "Ash! You like... KEVIN!" I yelled.

_Ashley's face turned bright red._

"Miley!" She yelled.

_After me yelling everyone turned around. Yes, even Kevin. I felt so bad, i didn't mean to blurt it out like that._

_Before turning around 2 people caught my eye. It was Jake and Mikayla._

_Great. I thought to myself. Now i have to deal with them._

_I quickly turned around to find Ashley on the verge of tears._

"Miley! why did you said that! I didn't want to tell anyone but you, but now everyone knows!" She whispered.

"Ashley i'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to." I pleaded.

_Ashley quickly ran to the bathroom, and I followed. It was only a one person bathroom, so i couldn't get in and try to talk to her. I kept knocking on the door for about 5 minutes. She didn't budge._

Then Nick came over and brought both of our drinks. "Miley, tell Ash Kevin likes her too. He was going to ask her out anyways."

_I took my drink_

"I would if she would come out of the bathroom." I sipped my drink

"Ash, did you hear that? Kev does like you, so now let me in!" I begged.

She finally gave in, she unlocked the door and let me in.

"Ash, i'm really sorry." I hugged her.

"It's okay, it was stupid and i really overreacted." She replied.

"So, did you hear that Kevin likes you?"

"Why, yes i did." She said smiling.

"Good, now lets go and meet the boys." I said.

_We linked arms and walked back to the table._

_Before we both reached the table, i saw Nick and Mikayla, ingaged in what i thought was deep conversation. I glanced over towards Mikaylas hand and it was on Nicks forearm and his was on her knee_.

**A/N: So We hoped you liked it. We worked extremely hard on it. If you think the Mikayla/Nick/Jake thing is a little confusing don't worry in the next chapter everything will be explained. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. AN

**Authors Note: Hey guys, my friend and i were thinking about ending this story soon and making a sequel... WE were thinking of making the sequel when The jonas brothers, miley, lilly and everyone else is older and we wanted to figure out the pairs.. if they are going to change for the sequel.. btw, don't worry, the sequel isn't going to start anytime soon, but we just wanted to know so we can have some ideas for when we start writing it. Thanks again :)**

So let us kno the pairings you guys feel are the best.

Niley, Jilly, Jiley, or Ashvin you can also choose others too.

Anyways make sure you read the pevious chapter we have just post.. hope you like it!!

Also, we just wanted to say thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed our story thus far. We really appericiate it! Also, thanks for all your feedback and suggestions, they've really help keep this story running. :) Check back soon and we'll mostlikly have another chapter posted!

_HERES A PREVIEW OF WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER---- Its pretty short though.. just a brief summary of it... let us know if you like it!_

Nick and Miley, get into a huge arguement after what Miley saw what Nick was doing with Mikayla. Somehow Miley is seen with Jake and once Nick sees this him and his brothers go against Miley and don't talk to her. ...This was all part of Jake's plan and so far everythings been working out.. who will be able to stop him once he really takes his plan overboard. Will JB speak to Miley again? Will Jake ever leave Miley alone?

Find out in the next couple of chapters a A Lost Love!

once again, thanks to all of you guys that have kept this story going! 

The Jonas Brothers are AWESOME!

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb ROCKS!

hehe sorry i was boredddd.

Also we will be updating more frquently because of the vacation so deff. keep a heads up for new chapters!


	11. Friends? BreakUP? Huh?

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

**A/N: Here's another one. It's pretty long. Thanks for the comments.****

* * *

**

Miley's POV 

_What the Hell? Why is Mikayla touching my boyfriend? That no good backstabbing lying boyfriend stealing bitch. Why is he letting her? Huh? I am so angry he thinks grrr! I can't believe him she's making him laugh and her hands are all over him and his hands are on places that it shouldn't be. GRR!_

"Miley? MILEY?!" Lilly shouted waving her hand in front of my face

"What?" I snapped back

"Wow! Calm Down. I wanted to know what's wrong?" Lilly asked pulling me to the side

"What the Hell is Mikayla doing here? Why is she all over my boyfriend?" I nodded towards were they were sitting.

_Lilly looked toward them her jaw dropping because now Nick's hand was a little higher then before. I'm going to kill both of them. There like road kill. _

"Uh woah Miley I don't know. But come on let's just forget about them and have some fun." Lilly smiled pulling me again

_I sat down between Kevin and Lilly. They were all talking and laughing I couldn't it hurt I looked back towards them and now Mikayla boob was touching his shoulder. When I turned to the group they were acting all cuddly. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. I had no one the one person I thought wanted me doesn't even know I exist. I just want this to stop._

**Mikayla 's POV**

_Well Jake and I made up a plan to get rid of Niley so far so good. He is flirting with me and touching my leg. I can see Miley is upset which is great. Anyway were talking about something I really have no clue I'm just trying not to kiss him._

"Mikayla. I wanted to thank you for coming by the hospital it was really sweet of you." Nick smiled at me

"No Problem anything for you." I winked at him causing him to blush

_Oh yeah Hook Line and Sinker._

"We should record a song together." I suggested of course

"Yeah maybe I just have to talk it over with the guys." He replied

"So how long have you been going out with Miley?" I asked trying not to hurl

"Um a couple of days." Nick replied smiling

"Do you like her a lot?" _I hate this_

"Yeah, I do." He smiled dreamily

_If you liked her so much why are you over here flirting with me? That makes total sense. NOT! We continued talking laughing all that good stuff. While Jake watched from another table in disguise._

**Jake's POV**

_Yep I'm back! With revenge, a plan, and a partner in crime. Ha so your wondering how this all started well let me tell you it was all my idea._

**_Flashback_**

**_Where am I? Man my head hurts. Let's see what's the last thing I remember Uh Joe hitting me that bozo must have knocked me out. But that still doesn't explain where I am._**

_"**Jake Wake Up." The voice flicked my head**_

_"**Ow stop that hurts." I opened my eyes to see Mikayla**_

_"**O stop being a baby and get up. What the hell happened I saw you knocked out on the side of the road. Of course I didn't leave you there but what the hell?" Mikayla asked**_

_"**It's a long story." I said sitting up slowly**_

_"**I got time." She replied quirking her eyebrow up.**_

_"**Well let's see. Where to begin? I have a big crush on Miley like I'm in love with her. But she and bushy head Nick Jonas are together. So when I tried to stop it I got into a fight with him and his brother came out of nowhere knocking me out. I'm assuming left me on the side of the road to rot. Thanks to Nick Jonas I have no one." I answered **_

_"**Wait What? They're together how can that be I just saw him yesterday and they weren't speaking. That bitch." Mikayla sneered**_

_"**Hey don't call my future wife that. Yeah they are together apparently he decided to serenade her with a song, winning her heart, then they kissed and road off to the magical world of love to live happily ever after." I responded rolling my eyes**_

_"**No I want Nick. Miley doesn't deserve him. She is a no talent freak. I hate her. She gets everything that she wants it's unbelievable." Mikayla angrily stated**_

_"**Well I suppose there is something we can do about it." I implied causing her to look at me**_

_"**Oh yeah? What would that be Mr. Movie Star?" she asked sarcastically**_

_"**We can devise a plan to get rid of Niley all together if you're willing enough to help. Or is it really how bad do you want Nick and what would you do to get him?" I smirked noticing that hit a nerve.**_

_"**I'll do anything. So what's the plan?" she sat down next to me**_

_"**Well it still had a few kinks to it. But you and I act like were dating we go out occasionally to the spots where the whole gang would go. Once there you go and flirt with Nick as much as possible. This would make Miley angry and hurt. Later on Nick and Miley get into this huge blow out. Nick calls you for comfort and then I find Miley but while her and I are together we get it on camera. I will be all cuddly try to kiss her then you get it on tape next day you show it to Nick. Miley and him break u. You will be there to pick up the pieces of Nick's heart and I will do the same for Miley." I finished looking at her**_

_"**Hm that sounds great. I think it might just work." Mikayla said grinning evilly**_

_"**So you in?" I asked holding my hand out**_

_"**Yep I'm in." she said grabbing a hold of my hand shaking it**_

**_Flashback ended_**

_Yep that's how it went perfect nope I mean flawless. Now that the plan is in order later I'm going to stop at her house to apologize for everything, telling her that I just want to be friends again. Letting her know I'm there for her then I get to watch the plan unfold._

**Nick's POV**

_I have been talking to Mikayla the whole time so I decided to go hang with the gang. Mikayla left with someone. Kevin moved down so I could sit next to Miley. When I sat down I held her hand she pulled back. I could sense something was wrong so I looked at Lilly who merely shook her head in anger. Did I do something wrong?_

"Hey what's wrong?" I whispered in Miley's ear

"Nothing." She answered bluntly

"Miley Baby I know somethings wrong. Please tell me." I pleaded her

"Nothing okay just drop it." she snapped at me

_OK...I think I did something wrong._

**Miley's House**

**Miley's POV**

_After the group date I stopped by my house. One I needed to freashen up and two I just have to get away from Nick. He won't stop asking me what's wrong I think he got the hint when I told him to stop and to drive me home. I can't find my keys hopefully Jackson is home. I walked up the stairs to see yes Jake Ryan himself standing at the door._

"What are you doing here Jake? I'm not in the mood." I spoke calmly

"Just hear me out. If you don't like what I say then I will leave you alone." Jake begged _I nodded for him to continue_

"Okay so first thing first I want to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I should have been supportive in your decision I acted immature and selfish. The truth is I like you a lot Miley I mean a lot and seeing you with Nick just made me angry ad jealous that he was able to win over your heart." He said looking down

_Aw,I feel bad. He so vulnerable. _

"Jake I did have feelings for you but what happened with your anger just made me realize I didn't like you like that anymore." I told him

"I know that now. I'm really sorry. I just want us to be okay. Do you think we can try to be friends again?" He questioned looking at me

_Should I or Shouldn't I? Well he does seem sorry. Maybe I'll give him one more chance._

"Okay Jake this is your last chance." I smiled at him

"Great I mean that's cool. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me. No matter what time or day just pick up the phone and call me. Or stop by you know where I live. I'm always here for you."Jake said

"Thanks. That really means a lot. But right now I have to go. So I'll text you later." I pulled him into a hug

"Alright talk to you then. Bye." He stumbled down the stairs

_I waved good bye. Oh shit look at the time I should just go to the Jonas Brothers house now. At least I know I have someone to here for me besides Lilly._

**After the Group Date**

**Everyone At The Jonas House**

**Miley's POV**

_I just got to the Jonas House Lilly answered the door and let me in. Kevin and Ashley are officialy dating yep he asked her out, um Joe and Lilly are great i mean they act like a couple. Then there is Nick and I were all sitting down watcing a movie everyone else is cuddling excpet Nick and I. I'm to angry to even be near him that's why I'm sitting on the floor while he sits on the couch with Joe and Lilly. He knows I'm upset but he is to stupid to say something. Oh wait here he comes._

"Miley can we talk in my room?" Nick asked

"Fine." I answered _Short, Sweet, and to the Point!_

_We both got up and walked up the stairs. I heard hollering coming from Joe until Lilly slapped the back of his head to shut him up. He opened the door I followed him he closed the door. His room was pretty simple posters, computer, T.V., video games, bed, guitar and average room. He walked over to the bed and sat down and I sat on his computer chair. He started off._

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me

"What do you mean?" _oh yeah I'm so playing dumb_

"Miley seriously. What's wrong you barely have spoken to me, or let me touch you since I got back from talking to Mikayla." He said serious

_Maybe because you were flirting with her. Or let her touch you. Maybe all of the above._

"I don't know what your talking about. Nothings wrong." _NOT!_

"Cut the crap Miley and tell me what's wrong?" He was getting angry

"You want to know what's wrong Nick. Well here it is we were on a group date did you know that means you and me with our friends. Not you and Mikayla." I stood up

"Is that what this is about?" He tried to pull me into a hug but I struggled out of his grasp

"No that's not all. You flirt with her right in front of me then you put your hand on her thigh while letting her touch you. That's bull Nick who are you dating Mikayla or me? I can't believe you. Do you see me going up to guys flirting with them and touching them right in front of you?" I am angry

"Miley there is nothing going on between Mikayla and me. I wasn't flirting with her. I was just being nice." he defended himself or tried

_Yeah with your hands all over. Oh Nick you poor boy your hottness is causing you to be stupid._

"Yeah well you know what that's bull and you know it." I stated back_ Cause it is._

"You know what? Believe whatever you want to believe okay? I'm sick of you accusing me of doing something I didn't do. Maybe you should go back to Jake you two are perfect for each other.You two can go to hell. The backstabber and the inscure girlfriend. You are such a bitch." He yelled back

_Okay I couldn't take anymore, tears were streaming down my face. I can't believe him._

"If that's what you want." I choked out

"Yeah it is." He spat out

_I opened the door and ran down the stairs. I heard Ashley and Lilly calling my name while Joe and Kevin ran after me. I kept running until I heard nothing no footsteps, no one calling my name. I ran far I dn't even realize I ran to Jake house. I knocked on the door. Jake answered it._

"Miley?" Are you okay?" He asked pulling me into his house

_I couldn't speak he led me to the couch and sat me down he said he would be right back. A few minutes later he walked back in carrying something in a black case._

"What's that?" I asked curious

"Oh this is just something my mom needed me to bring down. Now what happened?" He pushed a piece of my hair out of my face

"Nick he just." I couldn't say it I broke down

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry it's going to be fine." Jake rocked me back and forth

_I don't remember how long I cried for I just remember Jake rocking me back and forth speaking soothing words in my ear. Next thing I know I closed my eyes falling asleep in Jake's arms._

**The Next day**

_i woke up, to somewhat familiar arms wrapped around me. I complete forgot that i'd come running to Jake's last night. I quietly moved out of Jake's grasp, and made my way to the door, trying to unlock it as quietly as i could. I took one last glance of Jake's living room, and found him to still be asleep._

_Wow, that was a long night. I walked silently back to my house and slipped in through to door, hoping my dad hadn't noticed I was gone all night._

_No Dad in sight._

"Yes!" I whispered to myself.

_I began to slowly walk up the stairs but i became startled by some one speaking._

"And what was that yes for?" He asked.

"D-daddy?" I studdered.

"Guess again."

"Jackson?!" I half yelled.

"You got it."

"Jeez! you scared me half to death! Why are you up so early?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no don't do trying to change the subject on me, I want to know where you are coming from so early in the morning." He asked deviously.

"I just came down the stairs looking for something to eat, but then i decided that i wasn't hungry anymore!" I said, confidently.

"Oh yeah, huh? So what now, 15 year old Miley is a pregnant woman who gets cravings and then doesn't want something anymore?" Jackson asked.

"Oh my gosh! Jackson just shut up and drop it already. I'm not pregnant, I already told you that I was hungry but i guess once i saw you i threw-up on the inside of my mouth and wasn't hungry anymore!" I yelled.

"Oh, Miles you're going to pay for that one!" Jackson yelled, knowing that his sister was just playing around.

_He picked me up and began tickling me. Just the way Nick used to._

_I began to feel the tears forming on the inside of my eyes. I was laughing uncontrollably because of Jackson tickling me but I really wanted to cry at the same time._

"Jackson! Please stop it! Please!" I yelled.

_Tears began to fall and they quickly soked Jackson's shirt._

"Eww Miles! Stop drooling on my shirt!" He yelled.

_He looked up at me, and saw that I wasn't drooling, but i was crying so he set me down._

"Miles, i'm sorry for whatever I did, but please don't cry. You know i don't like crying!" Jackson begged.

"No Jackson it's not your fault." I said quickly and then ran upstairs to my room.

_I slammed the door shut, picked up my phone and dialed Lilly's number._

**Jake's POV**

_I woke up to find that Miley wasn't still laying with me on the couch. I looked around the house, but she was no where to be seen. So then i quickly began to check the camera and it recorded everything I needed to give to Mikayla to make Nick not want Miley even more._

_I called up Mikayla and asked her to meet me at my house._

_5 minutes later Mikayla walks in, all dressed up like shes ready to go to a party._

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked curiously.

* * *

**A/N: So that's a wrap. We will try to update again soon. Please Comment it makes our worlds go around Lol jp. Okay that's it until next time.**


	12. Codename: Distant

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Heres another one! Hope you like it!**

**Jake's House**

**Jake's POV**

"Since you must know I'm going over to Nick's. Then him and I are going to a party. So if you don't mind please move." Mikayla replied pushing me to the side

_I grabbed her pulled her back into the living room and pushed her on the couch. _

_I sat down next to her._

"Okay so last night Miley came over. I taped us cuddling. So just show Nick that nothing else. Alright?" I look at her handing her the tape

_She flipped her hair behind her shoulder._

"Okay but what Am I suppose to say? Oh hey Nick yeah I went to Jake's and coincidentally I had a video camera, so I saw Jake and Miley together so I taped them. To show you who the real Miley is. Yeah that will go oh so well." She rolls her eyes

_Gosh do I have to do everything myself._

"I don't know just come up with something alright?" I rubbed my temples

"Fine. I'll call you and tell you what happens." She yanked the tape out of my hands and walked out

_What crawled up her ass and died? Ew what's that smell? Oh my it's me. Ah._

**Nick's POV**

**Jonas House**

_Miley ran off. I would of too I was an insensitive asswhole. I shouldn't have said what I said. I shouldn't have flirted with Mikayla it was wrong of me. I went to go after her but something stopped me. When I came down everyone slapped me in the back of the head. Joe and Kevin yelled at me. But they don't get it. They don't understand that I Love Miley with every ounce of energy in me. My beats for her. Now she probably won't even talk to me._

_I'm sitting here in my boxers and wife beater just staring out my window waiting for Miley to come back._

_I'm going to get dressed, go to Miley's, and make up with her. I miss her. Gosh I'm an idiot._

_Right as I open the door Mikayla hits me in the face_.

"Oww." I rubbed my forehead

"Sorry Nick. I was going to knock then you opened the door. I'm really sorry." She put her hand on my shoulder

_Here we go with touching me again._

"It's ok. So what are you doing here?" I ask letting her in.

_Brushing her hand off my shoulder too._

"Um do you think we could talk in private?" she asks

_Okay so going to get Miley will have to wait a few more seconds._

_We walked up the stairs to my room. She sat down on the bed and took out a tape and a camcorder._

"Uh where were you going?" She looks at me

_Miley._

"To talk to Miley we got into this huge argument and I was a jerk so I was on my way to say sorry and beg." I answered sitting down

_What is she doing?_

"Oh well your probably wondering what are I'm doing with a camcorder right?" She asks

_I nod._

"Well you see Jake called me last night to come over. I was at my friend's house we were taping funny videos to post on youtube." She pauses

_Where is this going?_

"So as I got there I parked my car. I saw Miley run towards Jake's door then knocked on it. Of course he answered and let her into the house." She paused once again

_What?_

"So I did some investigating and I think I taped something you should see." Mikayla plugged the camera into my T.V. then pressed play.

_An image popped up on the screen. It was Jake and Miley hugging. Jake and Miley were cuddling more like Jake was spooning Miley as they slept. She slept over Jake's house._

_Mikayla got up and cut the video._

"I know this might be harmless but I thought you should know. I didn't know if you knew that Miley still goes to Jake's house at night behind your back." Mikayla walked over towards and patted my back.

_Speechless. How long could this be going on for? Is she doing something with Jake behind my back?_

"Mikayla if you don't mind can you leave? I just want to be alone?" I looked at her

"Sure anything for you." She winked picked up her stuff

_She walked over to me. Pulled me into a hug. Then walked out._

_What am I going to do? Maybe I should just trust Miley. Don't tell her anything see if she comes to me first. I don't know but this sucks. If Miley and Jake are together in any shape of form my world has just crumpled._

**Miley's POV**

**Miley's House**

_Pick up._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?" A groggy Lilly answered

_Hm I think I just woke her up._

"Lilly? I need help." I frantically paced back and forth

"Miley. It's you. What the hell why did you run out last night? I called you al least 10 times not to imagine how many times Ashley called you. What happened? Where did you go? Are you okay?" Lilly blurted out all at once

"Wow! One at a time. Yes I'm okay. I kind of went to Jake's." I whispered

"Jake you mean Jake Ryan as in your boyfriend's enemy?" Lilly asked in high pitch yell

"Whoa calm down nothing happened. I love Nick I wouldn't do that with Jake. Plus I could do better than Jake." I plopped down on my bed

_So Much Better._

"Good okay so tell me what happened. After you guys went to Nick's room." Lilly demanded

_So demanding Rawr._

"Do you want the long story? Or the cliff notes?" I asked

"Cliff Notes." She replied

_Where to start?_

"So Nick and I went upstairs I confronted him about flirting and hitting on Mikayla. He denied then tried to defend himself by being nice. I yelled some more then he got really angry called me an insecure girlfriend and I should go back to my backstabbing boyfriend. Oh yeah and he agreed with me when I said I should leave. I ran out went to Jake's. Jake comfort me, then we fell asleep on his couch together. I woke up and left before he was awake." I finished

_I think that's it._

"Wow you have a lot of drama in your life." She chuckles.

"Argh I know. What should I do?" I asked her

"Well do you love Nick?"

"Duh yeah."

"Do you want to be with him?" Lilly asked

"Of course."

"Then it's easy." She responds

_Huh?_

"I don't get it." I said confused

"Aye, Aye, Aye Miley. Okay let me tell you in stupider terms. If you Miley Stewart are in love with Nick and want to be with him, than get your cute butt of yours up run to his house say you're sorry and make up. Love has many obstacles and if you get knocked down you pick your butt up and keep going." She explained

_Hm she has a point._

"Did. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Enough. For. You?" she asked slowly

"Hardy Har, Har. Yours so funny. But your right I'm going to go to Nick's and tell him I'm sorry." I concluded

"Good and when you guys are back in love land. You guys should come with Joe and me to the mall later." Lilly yawned

"Yeah gotcha mall after but I got to go bye."

_I hung up and booked out the door. Destination: Nick._

**Nick's POV**

**Jonas House**

_If your wondering I did get up only to lie on my bed and look at the ceiling I have been like this for a whole 10 minutes. Contemplating if I should trust Miley. I mean she loves me she told me so she must mean it right? She wouldn't do anything with Jake. I know she wouldn't. Gah girls are so complicated._

_I hear my door open. Great now I get to hear my brothers complain._

_Not bothering to look at the door._

"Joe and Kevin I'm so not in the mood. So if you don't mind will you please leave me alone." I spoke rather harshly.

"I would if I was Kevin or Joe." My head shot towards the door to see Miley standing there.

_I jumped up .She came she came. Wait the tape I'm mad at her. No remember you said you were going to act like nothing has happened. She will tell me right now I know she will. She walking towards me and sits down on my bed. I sit down next to her._

"So?" I bobbed my head up and down.

"Nick I want to say I'm sorry." She breathed out

_Hm._

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, or believing you. It's just when I see Mikayla all over you and you not stopping her. I felt like my heart was just stabbed with a fork. It hurts to see girls throw themselves at you." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

_Aw I want to hold her. No be strong Nick._

"Listen I was a jerk I shouldn't have said what I did. I should have stopped Mikayla when she was all over me. You had every right to be angry." I replied looking at my feet

_Nick. Well it's it true. Don't cave man be strong._

"Yeah but I shouldn't have yelled or ignored you I should have confronted you about it. That was wrong of me to do. I'm really sorry. I want to be with you and only you. I love you." She stared me straight in the eyes

_I have to be strong. But her eyes are so- No be strong._

"It's okay I want to be with you too. I love you too." I smiled at her taking her hand

_Idiot. What happened to being strong? I'm sorry its just Gah she has me wrapped around her finger doesn't she? Yes she does. Pansy._

"I'm glad we made up." She grinned.

_That makes too of us._

"I know and I promise if I run into Mikayla I will make sure she keeps her hands to herself. So is there anything else you need to tell me?" I questioned her

_Like you slept at Jake's house. Shut up. I'm just going to wait for her to tell me. If that never happens? Then I will act distant then she will notice. Whatever._

"Hm nope." She responded

_Damn It._

"So Lilly wants to no if we wanted to go to the mall with them. Do you want to go?" she pulled out her cell

"Sure." I responded weakly.

_She gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling back smiling then walking out to call Lilly._

_It feels so wrong kissing her now I guess because I know the dirty little secret. She didn't tell me. This sucks. It hurts to know she won't tell me. This is going to be hard being close to her knowing this secret._

**The Mall**

_Kevin drove all of us to the mall including his girlfriend ashley._

_Ash and Kevin wanted to be alone so Joe, Lilly, Miley and I sat in Sharper Image for a bit._

_I sat in one of those masage chairs for how long? I don't even know. I was in a trance, I sat there thinking about my relationship with Miley and all the secrets she may be keeping from me. I don't know if i could trust her anymore. I was taken out of my trance by a faint buzzing coming from my pocket._

_I quickly opened my phone it was a text from Kevin._

**_Nick-_**

**_You and the rest of them come and meet Ash and I at the food court. We have a table- we'll see you there._**

**_Kevin._**

_I got up from the chair and went over to Joe._

"Hey Joe, Kev wants us to meet him at the food court." I said.

"Wow! Its about time, we've been here for over and hour and i'm starting to get a little hungry." Joe replied.

"Miley, Lilly! Lets go we're going to get and get something to eat!" Joe yelled across the store.

_Miley and Lilly came prancing towards us. Lilly quickly linked arms with Joe and Miley did the same to me._

_Once we reached the food court i asked Miley what she wanted._

"Uhmm.. I'll have a slice of pizza, a pretzel, a baked potato and fries." She said.

"Wow Miles you must be real hungry!" Ash joked

"Oh yeah, I am." Miley said

_Joe and I went to go and get the food_

_As we were walking Joe began to speak._

"Nick, whats up with you?" He asked, becoming very concerned.

"Nothing much. I'm fine." I said abruptly

"Yeah, okay. Sure now don't you want to tell Dr. Joe the truth."

"Well.. its just Miley." I said.

"What about Miley?" She seemed fine to me.

"I think she cheated on me."

_Joe was about to say something but then the food came and I grabbed what was mine and Miley's and quickly found my way back to the table._

"Thanks Baby." Miley reached out to take my hand I shrugged it off causing Miley to look at me funny.

**Miley's POV**

_So Nick has been acting strange the whole day. I jusdt went to take his hand and he shrugged it off with a an upset face. I leaned in to ask him what's wrong to feel a vibration on my leg. I flipped open my phone to see Ashley's name._

**_Ashley: Is something up wit you and Nick?_**

**_Me: Uh I'mnot sure._**

**_Ashley: Maybe you should try to do something else like put your arm around hiswaist._**

**_Me: OKay let's try that_**

_I put my phone down then moved mychair closer and wrapped my arm around his waist. Hejumps looking at me with a confused face then continued talking to his brothers._

_A few mintues later he leaned over to me._

"Miley do you mind moving your arm. I'm kind of uncomfortable." hewhispered

_I looked at him._

"Yes I mind. You didn't mind when Mikayla was all over you." Iangrily whispered back

"At least if there was something going on betweenMikayla and meI would have told you." He whispered

_I shot up causing everyone to look at me funny._

"I'm going to get- uh Straws." I walked off

_While I was going to get straws i got a text from Ashlay._

_**Ashley: Is everything okay?**_

_**Me: I'm at starbucks. I'm going to get ready to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Later Gator.**_

_**Ashley: Wait I'm going to meet you there. Don't Move.**_

_I'm here at starbucks waiting for Ashlay. And guess who walks in, the one and only beast. Mikayla._

_Great, now i'm going to have to deal with her, and i can't take that right now._

"Well, Well, its little miss Miley." Mikayla joked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing,I was just at Jake'shouse because he had some big news, it sounded like he scored with a special lady, last night." She said quickly before walking away.

_After Mikayla left, i saw Ashley walk in. I couldn't hold myself up,I couldn't believe what Nick said to me earlier. None the less what Mikayla just said to me. Ashley came running towards me and asked me what was wrong._

"I-i don't know, Nick just snapped at me and it really hurt, i mean i thought everything was alright and then he just goes on asking me to move my hand, I mean come on we're going out, i thought thats the least we could do.. is he ashamed of me?" I askedAsh, on theverge of tears.

"No, Miley he is not ashamed of you, i remember the way he used to look at you." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, you said used to. What about now. Its all hate andregret in those eyes now. What didI do wrong?"

"Well from what I know, I don't think you've done anything wrong, butare you sure nothing happened that you didn't tellNick about, maybe hefound out something?" She asked me.

" I Don't know.. well maybe.. maybe he found out that I spent thenight with Jake last night? I mean I was upset, he yelledat me, andI needed comfort. And Jake was there for me."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think so please review:)**


	13. Dinner at the Jonas'

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers.. If we did the Jonas brothers would have a regular part on Hannah Montana!!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.. but we've had some writers block.. but we hope you like this chapter.. more should be coming soon! Please Review!**

**The Next Morning.**

**Miley's POV**

I got up and remembered that today was the weekly dinner with the Jonas family. It was at there house this week so I couldn't even go up to my room while they were here. I don't think I could see Nick tonight…

Someone was calling me from downstairs. "Miley! Come down, breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly rose out of my bed and changed out of my pj's. I walk down the stairs to see a full out breakfast on the table. There were eggs, toast, French toast, pancakes, hash browns, and omelets.

"Dad? What's the deal with the huge breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh, well, since next week we won't be able to do our weekly dinner with the Jonas' we decided that they would come over for breakfast today and we'll go to dinner tonight at there house." My dad replied.

"Oh." I said, as I stood there in complete awe.

"Yeah, so, sweetie they are going to be here in a little while so if you want you can start or just wait until they get here."

"I'll wait until they come I guess." I replied.

The worst of the worst just happened. I have to see Nick twice in one day, and I don't think I could take seeing him once in the day, now I have to see him twice.

I was cut off from my thoughts as the Jonas' arrived.

My dad went to the door to greet them as I stayed back in the kitchen hoping I wouldn't see Nick just yet.

I hear them talking in the background. Everyone is saying hi to each other and then I hear my dad call my name.

"Miley! Come out here, the Jonas' are here."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said, trying to pull myself together.

As I walked in I felt I was being stared at by Joe, and Kevin. That wasn't a good feeling. I knew they knew what Nick knew. But still, I wasn't sure what Nick knew, so I was pretty much caught in between a hard place and a rock.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hi Miley." All three brothers replied back in unison.

"Hello Miley." Both the Jonas' parents said.

We all start our way into the kitchen, we all take our seats and begin to eat.

Mr. Jonas starts off a conversation about his new video camera that he got for his birthday from my Dad.

Nick quickly shot a look towards me.

I was a little confused.

"But I can't get the thingy to record. It just doesn't work." Paul replied

"Well Miles you know about a lot about video cameras maybe you can help him out." My Dad smiled at me

"Yeah she knows a lot about that technology crap." Nick glared at me

"Yeah I know because she's in the new crowd like you know people who cheat on their boyfriends with their ex and know a lot about this high technology." Joe piped in

Glancing over towards Kevin ready for him to say something but he sent Nick and Joe a death glare.

"Dad can I be excused?"

"Why are you sick?" He asked feeling my forehead

"Yea sick of Nick and Joe with their comments." I mumbled the last part out

"What?"

"Nothing I just don' feel good." I replied getting up

"See you tonight Mr. And Mrs. Jonas."

"You too Miley. Feel Better." Mrs. Jonas smiled

Walking up to my room I heard footsteps following me, Flopping my body on to my bed, and I heard someone knock.

"Yea?" I muffled out of the pillow

"Can I come in? It's Kevin."

"Sure Com On In." I replied

I felt the bed dip even lower .

"Are you ok?"

"No." I chuckled

"What's wrong?"

"Your brothers." I explained

"Care to Elaborate?"

"No not really no offense." I snickered

"It's ok I wanted to tell you that Joe had know right saying what he did if something is going on between you and Nick. Don't let it bother you especially what Joe said."

"Okay thanks a lot." I gave him a hug

"No problem."

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

**Nick's POV**

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas why aren't you upstairs with your girlfriend?" My mom yelled at me

"Because she seemed alright to me."

"Oh really then why she up in her room and not down here eating if she is ok?" My mom scolded me

"I don't know maybe she's not hungry or maybe she's on the phone with JAKE." I rolled my eyes

"Nick will you please get Kevin so we can get going? There is a lot that still needs to be done at our house."

"Uh ok." Pulling out my cell phone I dialed Kevin's number

"Nicholas what are you doing?"

"Calling Kevin down."

Ring. Ring.

"Nick you are aware that I'm upstairs right?"

"Yea now come down so we can get going." I hung up the phone

"He's coming."

After saying our goodbyes Kevin strolled down their stairs with his jacket it on ready to go.

"Thank you for breakfast Mr. Stewart."

**Later That Day**

**Jonas House**

**Miley's POV**

Why do I have to be here? Seriously I could have stayed home. I don't wear my pull ups anymore. Glancing around for Nick I run smack into him.

"Uh Sorry." Nick replied

"No it's ok. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention."

"oh ok."

Awkward. Is it suppose to be this awkward with my boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend still.

"Nick are we-"

"Sorry Miley I have to go help my mom in the kitchen." He cut me off

"Oh, yeah okay.. " I trailed on..

I took a seat on the couch waiting until I was called for dinner, my dad was outside talking to Mr. Jonas while Nick, Joe and Kevin were helping Mrs. Jonas. I decided that I would be no help sitting on the couch so I went in to see if Mrs. Jonas needed any help.

"Uh, yeah sweetie, if you could go by the stove and help me marinate the chicken?" She said.

"Yeah., sure." I said as I walked to the stove.

"Hey boys, why don't you go and set the table, while Miley and I finish up in here." Mrs. Jonas said.

"Yeah, okay mom." The boys said in unison.

As the left the room Mrs. Jonas came over to me and we started talking. She was like a second mother to me, in a way. I mean she would always help me out when ever I needed anything.

"So, Miley how's everything been going? We really haven't talked in a while." Mrs. Jonas said.

"Yeah, I know it has been a while! But., yeah, I guess. Everything's been alright." I replied, trying to sound as happy as I could.

"Honey, that sure as hell didn't convince me. Come on what's going on?" She said.

"Really, its nothing.. We're just going through a rough patch or something.." I trailed on.

"Wait, you and nick? I didn't even notice.." She replied, unconvincingly.

"Yeah, okay, Mrs. Jonas, I bet everyone's noticed… it's pretty obvious." I said.

She laughed "Miley, is that it? I mean come on something else is bothering you, I can just tell."

"Well.. I mean I don't know, long story ,short I went to my ex.'s house when Nick and I had a fight and supposedly there is a video of him and I on his couch. I mean I didn't do anything, I was just upset and needed someone to talk to." I blurted out, feeling a lot better that I could talk to someone about it.

"Aw, honey, that's seems like a lot. I mean is that why Nick is being so hostile towards you?" She asked.

"I guess but I don't know.. All I did was confront him about him flirting with Mikayla, and well then it all just went out of control." I replied.

"Wait, who's Mikayla?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

Just as we were talking Nick walks in.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing sweetie, just getting in some girl talk with Miley." Mrs. Jonas replied.

"Oh., really, then why was my name mentioned several times?" Nick asked.

"Nick, sweetie, no need to get all defense, we were talking about you out of love." Mrs. Jonas said, smiling.

"Mom, come on.. Miley shouldn't be coming to my mom to talk about me!" He replied back.

"No, Nick it's not like that. I started talking to Miley. There's no need for me to explain. How about you listen to what she has to say?" She said.

"Why?" Nick asked, like a 2 year old.

"Because, I said so, and I'm your mother, that's why! Now stop acting like a 2 year old and listen to your girlfriend." Mrs. Jonas replied.

Nick stood there in complete silence.

I began to speak.

"Nick, what ever it is that you know or heard I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of it to hurt you, but to me it feels like what ever you were doing with Mikayla was to hurt me. You knew I loved you so much, but you still flirted with her, even if it was subconsciously. That shows something. It shows that you in a way have feelings for her!" I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Miley, that is completely untrue. But first let me ask you something. Have you ever liked another guy? I mean we've been going out, but you must have thought that another guy was good looking or something because I mean we're human, but I chose you. I had a choice and I chose you." Nick said.

I stood there in complete awe, I was falling head over heels in love with Nick Jonas. Everything he said, he had a way of making it sound so good.

He began to inch closer to me. "Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Please forgive me." Nick asked

I nodded and we gave each other hugs, because Mrs. Jonas was still in the room.

By that time I was crying. But it was happy crying not sad crying. Nick and I are okay again.

"So." Mrs. Jonas made her presence known

"Everything back to normal? "

"Yep." Nick smiled grabbing my hand

Knock. Knock.

"Who could that be?" Nick asked confused

"I don't know but Miley can you get the door my hands are filled with chicken guts." Mrs. J asked

"Sure."

I gave Nick a peck on the cheek then skipped towards the door. Wooo! Nick and I are good again, opening the door I'm met with.

"Mikayla." my jaw dropped

Or not?

**A/N: Thanks for reading.. Hope you liked this chapter.. We'll try and update sooon! Please review!**


	14. Fights, fighting and more fights

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: So sorry for the really long wait. Alot of things have happened and we just haven't had the time to update. But here we are, back again and ready to start some serious writing! Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Miley's POV**

Mikayla the only person who could ruin this night. I thought.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing Miley... well nothing from you at least." She smirked and walked past me.

"Oh Nicky!" She yelled.

Nick met face to face with Mikayla as he was coming down the hallway. He shot a glance towards me. I turned away.

I couldn't believe he did this to me again. I really thought he cared for me. I had nowhere else to go... I couldn't just run back to my house because then Dad will think something's wrong, and I couldn't just walk out on the dinner, so I ran upstairs.

**Nick's POV**

What is she doing here?!

"Hey Nick!" Mikayla smiled.

"What are you doing here Mikayla?" I asked

"Well, I thought you wanted to see me... I mean after we had that little moment before watching the tape." She said.

"Mikayla, I'm with Miley. Miley is my girlfriend and I love her." I said sternly. "Now if you don't mind, we're having dinner, so you need to leave."

"Don't worry Nick, Miley won't miss you. She's probably on her way to Jake's now. Come on, you really think that, that thing she has with Jake is just a onetime thing?" Mikayla put her arm on his shoulder and then made her way out the door.

Wow. Miley would never do that to me. I went back into the dining room where the parents were talking, grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to the living room.

I sat there for a few minutes and then went upstairs to see where Miley went. I checked in the bathroom first, then Joe's room, Kevin's room and then finally my room. Miley was nowhere to be found, but there was a piece of paper on my bed. It was wet. I opened it and it said:

"You broke my heart."

There was something on the bottom, but I was interrupted by noise coming from the backyard. I looked out my window and saw two figures scuffling in the dark. I ran downstairs to see what was going on.

**Normal POV**

"Whoa, whoa." Nick said.

They disregarded Nick. Both Mikayla and Miley were still going at each other. Miley pulling Mikayla's hair and Mikayla throwing some punches, only one actually was successful.

Nick ran in between them both and pulled Miley away from Mikayla.

"Guys! Stop this!" Nick yelled.

Miley was struggling to get out of Nick's grasp. She broke free once and ran back at Mikayla.

Nick ran after her and grabbed a hold of her and held her tight.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Don't touch me!" Miley yelled.

She started pushing Nick with her hair flying everywhere and blood dripping down to her shirt.

"Just stay away from me Nick. Just leave!" Miley yelled.

Nick tried to calm her down, she just wouldn't budge.

Miley got up went inside, and asked her dad if they could leave.

Everyone was shocked by Miley's appearance and were longing to know what had happened.

After Miley and her Dad had left, Nick walked in and all eyes were on him. Everyone started to ask him questions about what had happened to Miley.

**Nick's POV**

"I don't want to talk about it." I said calmly

Joe laughed.

"Here I thought I was the chick magnet. Little old Nicky here has girls fighting over him."

Rolling my eyes I slapped Joe on the head.

"Shut up. I can stay right now because I have to go find Miley to make sure she is ok. So if you don't mind I think I will be going." I said before running out

Grabbing my coat I began walking towards the direction to Miley's house. As I approached her house there was another figure walking up the driveway. Jake

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily

Jake turned around smiling before hopping off the deck to be eye level with me.

"What do you think? I'm here to save the day and win the girl. So why don't you swing away on your web Spidey and let a real superhero take over." Jake replied menacly

Smirking I grinned at him.

"Miley is MY girlfriend. That's right my. Now get out of my way so I can go talk to her."

Pushing Jake out of the way I walked to the door then ringed the doorbell. Jake came up behind me shoving me into the screen door.

"You picked a wrong night to come at me Jonas. I will kick your ass right in front of your girlfriend so she can see how much of a little cry baby girl you are." Jake sneered

The door opened to reveal a very distraughed Miley.

"Nick, Jake what are you teo doing here?"

I looked at him laughing.

"Nice show up unannounced. Your right I can learn a thing or two from your smooth skills." I mocked

Turning towards Miley I sighed.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly

Miley stared at me with a hard gaze.

"About what?"

Glancing back at Jake he was listened intently.

" Can we talk in private?" I asked softly

Miley just shook her head no.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Jake."

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I looked up to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry. Mikayla was there because Joe invited thinking it would help me but I didn't want her there. I want you and only you Mikayla has nothing on you." I explained

Miley stood there staring at me.

"Is that all?"

"No I also want to say that I trust you one hundred percent, I never meant to hurt you but you have to believe me there is nothing and when I say nothing, between Mikayla and I." I finished

Miley stared at me then grinned.

"Promise?"

She asked holding out her pinky, I stepped forward wrapping my pinky with hers.

"Promise."

Miley moved closer.

"Seal it with a kiss?"

Smiling I leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against her lips before pulling back with a grin. Jake cleared his throat violently.

"This is crap Miley." Jake yelled

Glancing back Jake was fuming.

"It's not fair pubic head hair over here tells you a few little things then you just forgive him."

Shoving Jake back I scoffed.

"Why don't you leave before you make me angry." I stated

Jake just laughed shoving me back.

"Or what you going to pull out your guitar and sing me to tears?" Jake mocked

"Oui what a tear jerker." Jacked continued

Shoving Jake off the deck I snarled.

"Leave now."

Jake got back up before getting in my face.

"Make me tough guy."

I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back.

"Nick don't. Jake just get out of here."

Walking back with Miley I heard Jake's comment.

"Pussy whipped much Jonas?" He asked laughing

Oh hell no. Turning around I sprinted towards him then bent down just a little before tackling him on the floor by shoving my shoulder into his abdomen.

"Take it back." I yelled

Jake struggled to break free but I straddled him before grabbing him by the collar and bringing my fist back.

"Take it back." I growled

Jake just smiled at me.

"Take what back? That you are a pussy whipped little bitch that will never be like me the man Miley wants? Nah."

Letting my fist connect with his jaw, his head jerked back before snapping back and I pulled back before swinging again I heard a sickening crunch from the place my knuckle just collided with.

Jake screamed in pain before blood began to pour right out of his nose.

"Nick stop." Miley yelled trying to pull me back

Pushing her away I got up as Jake struggled to stand up I kicked him swiftly in the ribs.

"If you come by Miley ever again I will make sure the next time you end up with your jaw wired shut. Don't ever tlak about me or Miley ever again." I threatened

Turning away Miley was standing there awe struck.

"Nick look out."

Twisting my body to see what she was talking about I came face to face with Jake's fist. Falling back I tripped over the deck before falling down. Glancing up I glared at him while he turned to Miley.

"Now let's the two of us go inside so we can have some fun." Jake said to Miley

Getting up I went at but there was something pulling me back, looking behind my shoulder there was Jackson with Robbie Ray and looking back at Jake I glared.

"Let me at him Jackson." I yelled wrestling

Jackson just pulled me back while Robbie Ray stepped forward.

"Jake leave befor ei sick Roxy on you."

Jake's eyes went wide in fear as he held his nose with his shirt pressed up against it before taking off but not before screaming.

"This is not over Nick. Miley will be mine."

Jackson let me down before laughing at Miley.

"You just have to date the crazy ones."

Miley rolled her eyes before walking up to me.

"Can it Jackson. Come on let's get you some ice." She whispered

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.. we'll have the next chapter up soon! Also any suggestions, let us know :) Please Review!**


	15. The audition

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Heres the next chap! Please Review!**

**The Next Day**

**Nick's POV**

Wow, last night was crazy. Hopefully I'll be ready for the audition today. I thought.

There was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go Mr. Lover boy, we're going to be late!" Joe yelled.

"Urghh, I'm coming!" I replied.

I quickly got out of bed and did the usual morning routine, got dressed and made it out to the car in 15 minutes.

"Well, finally! And everyone says I'm always the last one to get ready!" Joe joked.

"Stop it you guys!" Kevin butted in.

"Alright, so this audition is really awesome! I can't wait!" Joe smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, especially since it's our first acting gig." I added.

"Alright guys, we're here, now let's be ready, there's more than enough parts for all three of us... but its all three of us or none of us." Kevin reminded.

"Yep, no way we're going to be split up." Joe said.

"I agree." I added.

We made our way to the audition room. First it was Kevin. He was in there for about 15 minutes. He said it went pretty well, so I didn't get too nervous. Next, they called me in. I ran some lines, sang a little and played the guitar. I felt they were pretty impressed with the audition overall.

"Joe, you're up next." A man said.

"Wish me luck!" Joe smiled as he walked in the room.

"Good Luck!" Kevin and I yelled before the door shut.

**Joe's POV**

Wow, this is really nerve racking, if only I had worn my DJ Danger shirt, it think it would have given me that edge, but no, I had to wear the Mario bros. Shirt.

So I ran lines, sang and danced a little.

They huddled around they're little judges table like little kids eating cake. I laughed.

"Uhh Sorry." I said.

Great Joe, you're going to screw up he audition. You just had to laugh didn't you?!

The judges went back to discussing and I waited awkwardly in the center of the room. Then one of the judges looked up.

"Joe?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"I'm going to need you and you're brothers to run lines with some of our prospect female leads."

"Sure, let me get them." I replied.

"Kevinnnn! Nickkkk!" I whisper-yelled

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"Come in here!"

When we all went into the room. The judges briefed us on what we had to do. But the thing was we couldn't all be in the same room. They would audition us in three different rooms, at the same time, with three different female leads.

I nodded, and they led me to my room.

"Here's your room, go in there and practice with the girl that is inside, we'll be back in ten and have some lines ready for us."

"Sure, thanks." I said.

**Nick's POV**

I walked in, and found the girl in the room to be Hannah Montana.

"Miley?!" I whispered.

"Nick?!" She exclaimed back.

We both laughed.

"I can't believe we're auditioning together." Hannah said.

"Same here." I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

So the judges came in, we didn't practice any lines, but oh well.

After we finished the judges told us to stay behind and wait until my brothers were done. Thats good, I got to spend some quality time with my girlfriend.

"Hey Nick... Hannah! What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Hey Kevin, yeah so Nick and I were paired to audition together."

"Coolness." Kevin replied.

Joe cam stumbling out of the room.

"Nice Joe" I joked.

"Thanks little bro." Joe fake smiled.

The judges talked to us and asked us to audition one more time.

We made our ways to the separate rooms once more, and this time we were paired up with different leads.

**Normal POV**

Joe and Hannah were paired up this time.

"Hey Hannah, it's been a while." Joe said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, it's been like forever." She followed along.

After we finished the auditions we all went out for something to eat.

"So how did all your auditions go?" Miley asked all of us.

"Pretty well considering I had an awesome lead to run my lines with." Nick smiled.

Miley blushed.

"Aww Nick, you made her blush." Joe pointed out.

"Thanks Joe!" Miley mumbled under her breath.

Nick put his arm around Miley and smiled. "You know its true."

Miley laughed.

Suddenly everyone's phones started to ring at once.

Nick looked at his first. "It's a text from the director of the movie."

"I was cast as... Eddie the male secondary lead."

Kevin was next. "Also got a secondary lead, Matt's older brother."

Then finally Joe. "I GOT THE LEAD! I got Matt!" He yelled.

"Congrats Joe!" Nick yelled and gave his older brother a hug.

"Congrats man!" Kevin high fived Joe.

"Go Joe!!" Miley yelled.

"So, Miley what about you?" Nick asked.

**Miley's POV**

Sweet Nibilits. I got the lead I got the part of the lead character. Faith I'm the lead character Faith which means Joe and I are going to be kissing. Sweet Mama.

"Uh uh." I stammered out

They all looked at me anxiously.

"Nick just grab her phone." Joe said

Nick came towards me wrapping one arm around my waist so I couldn't run and his other hand came out to grab my phone. Once he got a hold of the phone he snickered before glancing at the message.

"So?" Kevin asked

Nick's smile faltered.

"Faith she got the lead character part." Nick said softly

"Nice job Miley." Kevin said hugging me

Pulling away I gave him a small smile.

"More like thanks Hannah." I said chuckling nervously

Joe shrugged.

"Now you get to experience more than one Jonas." Joe replied wiggling his eyebrows

Nick shoved him a little.

"Don't even think about it."

Joe smirked before walking over to me then wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Think about what?" He asked innocently

Nick just shoved his arm away pulling me over to the side. Sighing I stared at Nick.

"Nick I know you wanted that part but Joe got it. That doesn't mean I want to be with him. Anything that goes on between Joe and I is strictly professional."

Nick smiled.

"I know it's just I really wanted that part."

Pulling him into a hug, and then pulling away I pressed a kiss to his nose.

"There will be other roles who knows maybe one day you and I will be the lead roles in a movie."

Nick nodded before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"You're amazing you know that?" He asked quietly

I grinned.

"Yes I do that because I'm awesome."

Grabbing his hand I dragged him towards his brothers who were standing there reading the scripts.

"I wonder who is playing this James guy." Kevin replied

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is he?"

"The bad guy of the movie." Joe responded

Looking at Nick he just shrugged before wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Maybe someone like Sterling Knight is going to play him. That would be cool." Joe gushed out

Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway whoever plays him is not going to beat the Jonas Brothers in acting."

Then the door swings open to reveal Jake.

"Don't worry the star is here and ready for his close up baby." Jake said loudly

He then noticed us and began to walk over.

"Jonas."

"Ryan."

The brothers replied in unison. Jake glared at Nick.

"See what you did to my nose. I should sue your ass." Jake replied

Jake's nose was twice its size, not to mention the purple and black color that is covering his nose.

"Whatever Jake what are you doing here?" Nick asked angrily

Jake just grinned.

"Didn't you here I was casted as James the bad guy who lures Faith away from Matt." Jake winked at me

Rolling my eyes I scoffed.

"Great there goes the Oscar nomination." I replied

Jake just laughed.

"So Nick are you going to play my enemy?"

"No I am." Joe said

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"That must be causing some tension now that Joe and Miley have to kiss. Nick how do you feel about that? Your brother making out with your girlfriend while you watch." He asked snickering

Nick just glared at him.

"Shut up Ryan we don't care it's just acting." Joe replied

Jake just shrugged.

"Sure that's what they all say. Nick you better watch your back you never know who might stab you." Jake said walking away

Glancing over at Nick he was sporting an angry look.

"Don't listen to him." I whispered

Nick just sighed before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I'm not ok? I told you I wanted that part that's all." Nick defended

Sighing I stared at him.

"Do I look like an idiot?" I asked sarcastically

Nick just shook his head.

"I know it's just acting. I'm the one you want not Joe don't worry." Nick said back

Letting it go I continued to stare at him as he walked away to play ping pong with Kevin.

How come I know that he is lying?

Let's just hope this stays professional.

I said HOPE.

A/N: Hope you like it! Please Review!


End file.
